Sobreviviendo a Cupido
by kunashgi448
Summary: Lincoln Loud y Clyde McBride ya habían aceptado la realidad de no tener suerte en el amor, cada uno con sus propias razones, sin embargo, un descuido en el día de San Valentín les revela todo lo contrario, ambos tienen un harem. Ahora, sin poder jugar al protagonista denso, cada uno deberá investigar rayos como paso esto, y tomar un decisión de a quien elegir. Lincoln/ClydeXHarem.
1. Prologo

**Prologo: Inicio de un camino sin retorno**

* * *

Lincoln Loud estaba sin palabras, con la mente completamente en blanco, no lo podía creer, esto debía ser una pesadilla sin sentido, otra explicación no encajaba en su cerebro. Miraba su lata de refresco, todavía sellada, tratando de procesar todo lo que había para llegar a esto, gracias a dios no estaba sólo en esto, levantó la mirada para ver a su mejor amigo, Clyde McBride, en su misma situación, incluso se veía peor, ambos la habían cagado en grande.

Mañana era día de San Valentín, un evento que ha ambos les pasaba sin cuidado, ya había aceptado que pasaría un largo tiempo sin una chica, eran geeks fanáticos de los comics, del anime, de los videojuegos, una presentación que espanta a las chicas como si apestaran a loción de zorrillo. Ejemplos ahí estaban, Zach, Liam, y Rusty ya habían sido rechazados, o si tienen suerte, mandados a la friendzone, claro que ambos dolían como una patada en la entrepierna, mandando su autoestima por el inodoro.

A Lincoln le había tocado algo peor, por alguna razón, el grupo de chicas populares se había enganchado con él, dos años consecutivos, se le habían declarado chicas muy lindas, sólo para terminar con que era una broma, una apuesta, dañando su confianza. Sus hermanas, sin querer saber los detalles por miedo al trauma, se encargaron de ese grupo, tanto así que se cambiaron de escuela, pero el daño estaba hecho, no sentía que valiera lo suficiente para una chica. En cuanto a Clyde, era demasiado tímido para interactuar con chicas en ese aspecto, si bien su amor platónico por su hermana Lori había desaparecido, sus formas de desmayarse por nervios aún seguían intactas.

Se suponía que este día debía ser como cualquier otro, si, los chocolates eran bienvenidos con gusto, aún si eran por compromiso, eso no lo podía negar, aunque ciertos factores ayudaron a que esto le explotará en la cara, tanto se quejaba de los protagonistas de animes con temática harem, de ser densos, idiotas en temas de amor, sólo para darse cuenta que era uno de ellos, y lo estaba pagando caro, posiblemente no vivan para el domingo. Lincoln miro a la audiencia, con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hey, se darán cuenta por nuestras expresiones que estamos en un lío, uno gigante, querrán saber cómo llegamos a esto, bueno, todo empezó la mañana de este mismo día..."

Lincoln se despertó una vez sonó la alarma, no tardo cinco segundos en apagarla, hoy era el día tan esperado, después de tantos meses. El joven albino, de ahora catorce años, se levantó de su cama, mirando su gran cuarto, pues con tan pocas cosas que tenía, se veía más grande lo que recordaba.

Desde que Lori y Leni se fueron a la universidad, si, de alguna manera Leni consiguió entrar a la universidad, su examen práctico le valió para entrar a una carrera de diseño aún con su bajó nivel en el examen de conocimiento. Regresando al tema, sus padres optaron por darle el cuarto a su único hijo varón, pues el armario le estaba quedando pequeño, ya llegaba a la estatura de Luna cuando ella tenía dieciocho años, claro que el resto de sus hermanas armaron un escándalo, pero tuvieron que aceptarlo.

Aún como era costumbre, tenía que hacer fila para el baño, aun cuando sus tres hermanas mayores ya no vivan en la casa, pues Luna ido a seguir su sueño en el camino del rock, la familia aún era muy grande para el promedio del mundo actual. Lincoln hablo un poco con Luan durante la espera, al principio sufrió igual que Leni cuando su compañera de cuarto se fue, pero con el apoyo de todos, pudo seguir adelante, dentro de unos meses, sería su turno.

Su hermana comediante había madurado, ya no decía chistes a cada momento, de hecho, había mejorado bastante, lo cual le alegraba. Luan le recordaba a Lori cuando tenían la misma edad, no paraba de hablar de su novio, desde que salía con Benny, se le notaba más feliz, respeto para Benny, no es fácil aguantar a alguien tan bromista como su hermana, más el primero de abril, ni el novio se libraba de ese día, aunque las bromas a él eran mucho menos rudas que con el resto, hablando de bromas, Lincoln entro al baño, había activado otra broma.

Después de salir de baño con los ojos irritado por el jabón, escuchando como Luan se reía mientras entraba al baño, pidiendo disculpas, algunas al parecer cosas no cambiaban con la edad, Lincoln entro a la cocina a desayunar, sintiéndose incómodo por lo acaramelado que estaba sus padres, tantas palabras cursis, (¿o que pensabas degenerado?) aunque no era el único, pues sus hermanas estaban igual, pero felices de ver a sus padres enamorados aun con el paso del tiempo.

El significado de este día no le sentaba bien, ver como todas sus hermanas hablaban del tema del amor, Luan con su novia ya mencionado, Lynn con su nuevo interés, con la mudanza de Francisco a Chicago, a su hermana deportista no le tomo mucho encontrar de nuevo el chico que le llamo la atención, sin revelarlo a nadie, ni siquiera Lola pudo deducir quien era, solo pensaba en darle la mejor de las suertes al afortunado y que fuera un buen chico. Lucy tenía a Rocky como mejor amigo, según ella, había optado por el camino de la luz, lo que sea que eso signifique, ya para las gemelas a Lily, sólo era de comer chocolate gratis, también Lisa menciono que es un buena oportunidad de estudiar el comportamiento humano con las emociones de apareamiento alterando su capacidad de razonamiento, de nuevo, lo que sea que eso signifique, mientras no entre a la zona oscura todo bien, podrá ser una genio, pero tiene seis años, el internet era crudo cuando buscabas de ese tema, aun le da escalofríos cuando busco...tú sabes, ya era un adolescente curioso.

Obviamente, jamás faltaron los consejos y ánimos de apoyo de sus hermanas, diciéndole que este sería el año, que era un gran partido, lo asombroso que era, etcétera. A Lincoln le alegraba saber que su familia estaba con él, reflejo del buen rol, ya sea como hermano mayor o menor, pero al final de cuentas, no le importaba tanto, le resbalaba, por ahora el amor no era lo suyo, hoy, era día de Ace Savvy.

El albino opto por caminar a la escuela, más por el hecho de sincronizar su audífonos con su teléfono, usando los mismo audífonos que compró aquella vez para evitar los ruidos de la casa, sólo que gracias a unos ajuste por parte de Lisa, ahora puede escuchar cualquier señal de audio, y sin que los audífonos se noten en sus oídos, incluso los pinto para camuflaje, por si acaso.

¿Para qué de los audífonos? Simple, hoy sería la conferencia de la Comic Expo de Los Ángeles, la Expo sobre videojuegos y cómics más importante en Estados Unidos. Claro, lo podría verlo diferido después, sin embargo, se había filtrado información de que el creador de Ace Savvy, el maestro, Billy Buck, iría a la conferencia para hacer una gran revelación, como supe fan de la serie de súper héroes y detectives, Lincoln tenía que escucharlo en vivo, aun en horario de escuela, pero no importaba, incluso sabía que los amigos de Leni, Becky y Chaz, también super fans de Ace Savvy, harían lo mismo, obviamente, moderaría el volumen en clase para evitar detención.

La escuela fue lo mismo de siempre, si ignoras la decoración de corazones y cupidos por todos lados, chicos nerviosos por confesarse, las miradas incómodas de las chicas, vaya lío, pero a Lincoln Loud no le importaba en lo absoluto, sólo aceptaría los chocolates amistad de los demás, como otro dia mas este 14 de febrero.

Para su fortuna, la parte de Ace Savvy ocurrió durante el recreo, pero la cafetería habría mucho ruido, además de evitar ser el psicólogo de sus amigos otra vez, que Stella se encargue en esta ocasión, ya se lo pagara en el futuro de alguna manera. En general, todo era interesante, uno que otro videojuego por el que ahorrar, sin embargo, las palabras del Billy eran tan interesantes, llenas de referencias, halagos para el eterno maestro del comic, Stan Lee, chistes de la serie, incluso bromeando sobre los ships que la serie tiene.

Al estar tan enfocado, paso por alto un detalle clave, varias chicas que él conocía, se habían tomado la molestia de darle un chocante de San Valentín, de compromiso suponía, pasaba lo mismo que aquella vez con sus hermanas cuando recién compro los audífonos, las veía hablar, solo que no las escuchaba, suponía que eran palabras de lo buen amigo que era, ese tipo de halagos, su mente estaba en Los Ángeles, por lo que se limitaba a decir 'gracias', 'estoy de acuerdo', 'seguro' mientras les miraba a los ojos para ser respetuoso, la respuesta variaba en como captaba la pregunta, fortuna, todas se iban felices, por lo que no le dio mayor importancia. Esto, sería el graso error que le dio un pase solo de ida a la tumba, sólo que no lo sabía.

La salida de la escuela era polos opuestos completamente, estaban las parejas nuevas y las ya establecidas pegadas como abeja a la miel, por otro lado, el mar de lágrimas y egos destrozados por unas cuantas palabras, vaya que este día tenía sus contrastes. Lincoln ayudo a Stella en el labor de consolar a sus amigos, pues Clyde se había ido después del receso por una cita con el oculista para revisar su vista, notaba que la única chica del grupo lucía más feliz que de costumbre, ya se daba una idea, pero mencionarlo causaría una mayor depresión en sus pobres amigos.

Una vez llegado a la casa, Lincoln corrió como bala hasta su cuarto, preparando su computadora para entrar a los foros de discusión de Ace Savvy, la mayoría de los usuarios estaban emocionados, nunca faltaba el típico troll que buscaba pelea, gracias a dios que el fandom era pacífico, por ahora. Lincoln se la pasó toda casi tres horas en diferentes foros, analizando el tráiler tanto del videojuego como de la película, mirando con detalle cualquier cosa, por más pequeña e insignificante que fuera, para luego debatir sus opiniones con otros fans alrededor del mundo.

"Debería empezar a ahorrar, la edición especial se venderá como pan caliente, espero que aún me acepten como repartido de periódico" se dijo a si mismo mientras estiraba su cuerpo, tanto tiempo sentado le estremecía las piernas. Lincoln reviso su teléfono, viendo que tenía algunos mensajes, seguros eran los chicos para hablar del tema de lo cruel que fue este dia, vaya, la depresión no acaba, la última vez les tomo tres días, sin embargo, imaginarán su sorpresa cuando checo su bandeja, no eran del grupo de amigos, eran cinco conversaciones separadas, todas de chicas. ¿Qué demonios?

_Ronnie Anne: No olvides llegar temprano en el parque de diversiones, sabes que no me gusta esperar, recuerda, sólo es una salida entre amigos, nada más, perdedor._

_Girl Jordán: Hola Lincoln, me alegra que hayas aceptado salir conmigo mañana, aún me siento por mal por no convivir mucho con ustedes, así que espero usar esta oportunidad para recuperar el tiempo perdido contigo, espero me digas a donde vamos._

_Cookie: Lincoln, estoy contenta de que te hayan gustado mis galletas de chocolate blanco, los hice especialmente para ti...así que, te espero mañana en la tienda de postres de mi madre para algo especial, como acordamos._

_Paige: ¿Qué onda Loud? Después del incómodo momento del chocolate, ahora podemos concentrar nuestras mentes en el arcade, a romper récords, igual, podemos hablar un poco, no puedo esperar a mañana_

_Cristina: Hey...ahora que todo está en pasado, pensé en ir al cine, ya sabes, a pasar el tiempo, como amigos nada más...bueno, buena tarde._

La cara de Lincoln era todo un poema, pensó en una broma colectiva, pero ellas eran cercanas a él, de ciertas formas diferentes, además, en los últimos meses estuvieron más cercanas con él, espera, vago de recuerdo a recuerdo, detalles pequeños que tenían sentido al analizarlos, no puede ser, puta madre. ¡Él era atractivo!

En primera, la había vuelto a cagar con los audífonos, otra confusión importante, en segunda, era un imbécil por darse cuenta tan tarde, de unir los puntos antes, aunque aún no se lo terminaba de creer, ¿qué carajos tenía el de diferente además del cabello blanco? No tenía nada especial. Más importante, si no le daba la solución apropiada a esto, el terminar en coma sería la mejor de las suertes, puede perder sus amistades.

Corriendo como rayo, fue por su radio para hablar con su mejor amigo, con suerte ya había salido de ver al doctor.

"¡Clyde/Lincoln, tenemos que vernos ahora!" gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, para los mejores amigos, no era una buena señal.

"Y aquí estamos ahora, en casa de Clyde, con la mente hecha añicos pensando en cómo solucionar esto"

"Lincoln, no creo que sea el momento de hablarle al señor invisible de tus problemas, aunque no niego que sea un buen método para sacar el estrés" hablo Clyde, levantando la vista para verle, estaba peor que él. Normalmente, Clyde estaría feliz por tener su primera cita, sólo que esta situación, casi le causaba un ataque de ansiedad tener varias el mismo dia.

"Tienes razón, sólo sabemos que al parecer tenemos citas múltiples para mañana, tal vez si discutimos los detalles, podemos ayudarnos entre nosotros, Clincoln mcCloud ante la adversidad" propuso Lincoln, al menos buscarían como ayudarse mutuamente, la hermandad Clinton McLoud era necesaria más ahora.

"Empieza tú, deja que me tranquilice un poco, no quiero volver a usar la bolsa de plástico una vez" respondió Clyde jugando con el cartón de jugo en la mano.

Veamos, si los nervios no le estaban jugando una mala pasada, mañana tendría cinco citas, todas fueron hechas hoy por las mismas chicas, citas aceptadas por accidente, mas o menos, cometer el mismo error dos veces ya te hace dudar de que tan inteligente eres, como sea, ahora viene el análisis.

Ronnie Anne, sus inicios no fue precisamente de lo mejor, con ella haciendo el papel de ruda de la clase, siendo el su principal víctima, aunque a sus hermanas le parecía que lo hacía por que le gustaba, cosa que descarto con el golpe tras el beso, aunque el segundo fue más tranquilo, en cierta manera, la relación entre Lori y Bobby los había juntado más, si, no podía negar que su carácter la hacía tierna a veces, más lo independiente que era. Incluso, en algún tiempo pensó que le gustaba, aún no estaba seguro.

Jordán, antes conocida como Girl Jordán, pues el chico que llevaba su mismo nombre fue expulsado de la escuela por trampas en el examen final, por ende, ya no había caso en diferenciarlos por su género, regresando al punto, si bien era muy cercanos durante el tiempo que ella salía con su grupo, ahora que está en su nuevo grupo, no han salido mucho, agradeciendo de aún invitarlos a su fiesta, no era como los demás populares, por otro lado, nadie podía negar que era muy bonita, más por lo atlética y buena onda que es con todos.

Cookie, bueno, no podía decir que eran amigos cercanos, claro, era de las primeras personas que ella pedía probar sus creaciones, agradeciendo su opinión honesta, es de las chicas más dulces que ha conocido, no duda en ayudar a quien este en problemas, darle compañía, apoyar causas beneficas, sin olvidar aquella hermosa risa.

Paige, su segundo crush, si bien no fue hasta el año pasado cuando ella entro a la escuela con él que la pudo conocer mejor, es una chica que en verdad ama los videojuegos, sin pretensiones de llamar la atención por ser una chica gamer, siempre está ahí para darte consejos de cualquier juego conocido, gran compañía para hablar, alguien libre, sin olvidar como su cabello anaranjado llama la atención de propios y extraños.

Cristina, su primera experiencia en este campo del amor, cuando tenía once años, soñaba con salir con ella, aunque no término bien por el asunto del video para salvar su relación con sus hermanas, ella se cambió de clase, cada uno se olvidó del otro, hasta la secundaria, donde ella ofreció empezar de cero, no había duda, era la chica más elegante e inteligente que conocía, de esperarse de alguien de familia rica, si buscabas una charla algo intelectual, ve con ella.

Ahora ¿por qué salir con él? Volvía a lo mismo, si bien se sentía con el ego por los cielos, aún no captaba la razón de su interés por él, extraño ¿no será por tener pelo en el pecho?

"Bien, oficialmente estamos en las misma condiciones" ahora le tocaba a Clyde, al parecer, también lo invitaron cinco chicas, misma razón de estar en este enredo, por los audífonos al máximo volumen, de alguna forma eran hermanos del alma, lo curioso, es que menciono que una de ellas lo había invitado antes.

Penélope, aquella chica con la Clyde trabajo en el asunto del huevo en quinto año, no conocía mucho de ella, su amigo salía más con ella, tenía buenas referencias de la chica, no le veía nada de malo.

Stella, esto le tomo ligeramente por sorpresa, Clyde y Stella era los más inteligentes de su grupo de amigos, por lo que no era extraño verlos estudiar juntos, ella es asombrosa como persona, le alegraba que fueran amigos, vaya, jamás pensó que fuera a salir con uno de la banda.

Sid Chang, la nueva mejor amiga de Ronnie Anne, quien se mudó con ella desde la ciudad, más que nada para vivir fuera del agitado mundo de la ciudad, aun cuando su padre se quedó por temas de trabajo, Sid fue un lindo agregado al grupo, siempre con la latina vigilando a sus amigos de intentar algo estúpido con ella, curiosa se quedaba corto con ella, jamás pensó verla interesada en Clyde.

Kat, para serles sincero, le costó acordarse de ella, solo la ubicaba al verla hablar con el grupo de Girl Jordan, y la vez que Zach arruino su cabello en la clase de cienciam siguiendo su ridículos consejos del gurú de chica, no podía agregar más pues apenas se conocían.

"Bien, ellas te invitaron hoy, pero ¿quién es la otra chica? La que te invito antes" pregunto Lincoln con curiosidad, su mejor amigo lucía más nervioso "¿Clyde?"

"...Es momento que lo sepas, acepte salir con...tu hermana Lynn" al pobre Lincoln casi se le tira el refresco en la ropa por tal revelación, incluso casi se caía de la silla por estarla meciendo, su hermana mayor con su mejor amigo no era por ser malo, sólo que ¿cambio a Lori por Lynn? Inesperado.

"Estoy muy perdido y asombrado a la vez" fue lo único que pudo decir el albino, mientras limpiaba el pequeño derrame del refresco en la mesa.

"Es una larga historia, ella me pidió ayuda para tutoría de matemáticas e historia, luego yo le pedí ayuda para una investigación del deporte, convivimos, y pues, se dio la cita" así que Clyde era quien flecho a su hermana de alguna manera, esto si era una sorpresa. Por otro lado, entendió el problema, a diferencia de él que estaba perdido, los padres de Clyde aun pensaban que era muy pequeño para esas cosas, por lo que se enfocaba mucho a la escuela, si se llegan a enterar...mandaran a Clyde a una iglesia. No podían cancelarla la cita con ninguna, les arruinaría el San Valentín, ninguno sabía que tanto coraje ocuparon para preguntarles si querían salir.

De nuevo la depresión tomo la mente de ambos, esto estaba mal por muchos lados

"No puedo creer que mi segunda cita con Lynn se empalme con otras cuatro" dijo Clyde, mirando al suelo.

"Debiste poner más atención" respondió Lincoln.

"La idea de los audífonos fue tuya, además, tu también tienes cinco citas empalmadas para mañana, Ronnie Anne te va a matar" Clyde tenía un punto muy válido, debía estar muy perdido para dar tan pobre argumento, más por el hecho de que ahora se percataba seguía con los mismo sentimientos por el cuándo tenían once años.

"Aun así, quiero que todas disfruten su día de San Valentín, ninguna de ellas tiene la culpa por nuestros errores"

"Lincoln, aunque queramos que salga todo bien, un error y terminamos sin descendencia, tu tiene que lidiar con Ronnie Anne y Jordán, yo con Lynn y Sid, sin mencionar que todas las chicas enojadas son un peligro mortal...a ambos nos espera una muerte espantosa" Clyde parece estar aceptando su destino de buena manera, no, no podía dejar más cosas así, es Lincoln Loud, el hombre del plan, algo debe hacer para que todos salgan ganado.

"¡No me voy a rendir!" Lincoln se puso de pie, buscando en el closet de su mejor amigo, bingo. Saco un pizarrón con plumones negros, normalmente Clyde los usaba para las tareas de matemáticas largas, pero en este caso, organizaría el plan.

**Operación: Feliz San Valentín para todos para que no nos maten y debo pensar en un nombre más corto para esto después**

"Debí suponerlo, tu nunca tiras la toalla antes de tiempo" Clyde le sonrió, como si ya predijera que fuera a sacar al menos un intento de plan, era alguien con la facilidad de planear, Lincoln lo veía como una simple habilidad, pero su amigo iba más lejos, era su talento.

"Hagamos una cronograma de cómo llevar esto para evitarse ser asesinados lenta y dolorosamente por las chicas"

"Y no hacerlas sentir mal" añadió el hijo único de los McBride, a lo que Lincoln le respondió con un pulgar arriba, además de lanzarle un plumón

Lincoln se tronó el cuello para liberar presión, necesitaba usar toda su inteligencia en esto "A trabajar"

Tenían el resto del día para planear todo, incluso imprimieron un mapa de Royalwoods para saber los lugares a ir, más sus distancias, se parecían a cuando Lisa trazaba datos numéricos mientras se reía como loca, por fin, terminaron. El pizarrón eran muchos garabatos con horas específicas y flechas que complicaban todo aún más, sólo unos toques más, listo.

"Increíble" susurraron los mejores amigos, viendo su obra maestra.

"¿No sería mejor dividir las citas a corto plazo?"

"También lo pensé, pero por lo que se de mis hermanas, a las chicas les encanta pasar todo el día con sus citas, no hay opción" respondió Lincoln, la mayoría de la información que tenía de chicas venían de sus hermanas, no era lo mejor, pero no tenía mucho de donde sacar.

El plan para Lincoln, primero, levantarse temprano, a las siete, no, seis de la mañana, usaría toda la mañana para cubrir cualquier necesidad de sus hermanas pequeñas, así tendría libre toda la tarde.

"Muy temprano para un sábado, además, según yo, tienes a que encargarte de las gemelas, Lisa y Lily ¿Es si quiera eso posible en una mañana?" suerte que las demás tenían planes con sus amores, o mejor amigo en el caso de Lucy.

"Lo haré posible Clyde, será demandante, pero no quiero que se involucren en nada, o término muerto, peor aun, humillado de por vida" respondo el albino en seco.

Continuando con el plan de verdad, al medio día en punto se iría de su casa, con sus hermanas pequeñas satisfechas y fuera del plan, por las distancias, optaría por llevar al cine a Jordán y Cristina, era un riego grande, pero las salas estarían muy lejanas de la otra, las convencerá de tener un maratón de películas, no sería problema, es el maestro de convencimiento por algo.

_1:00 PM: Se encontraría con Cristina para ver una película animada, una vez seguro de que es este adentro, se iría con el pretexto de comprar palomitas._

_1:10 PM: Lincoln conocía que Jordán no llegaba puntual por lo lejos que estaba su casa, dándole el tiempo perfecto para esperarla y llevarla a otra sala a ver una película de suspenso, no era de sus favoritas, pero la separación de las salas era clave para evitar un encuentro, a las chicas les encanta hablar de chicos en estos días._

_1:15-1:40 PM: Intervalo de tiempo donde se cambiaría de sala en sala para estarán con los amabas al mismo tiempo (nota: memorizar una listas de excusas)_

"Que plan...¡eres un genio loco!"

"Y apenas estoy empezando Clyde, se pone mejor" sonrió Lincoln de forma confiada, para volver al pizarrón.

_1:42 PM: Correr tres calles al norte para ir al arcade con Paige, los juegos ayudarían a mantenerla ocupada, sólo para luego irse a supuestamente a por su cartera, muchos chicos con el corazón roto iban a ese lugar, sería normal que se perdiera entre la gente._

_1:53 PM: En ese momento debería llegar a la pastelería de la madre de Cookie, a comer un banquete de dulces, usando la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible._

"¿Qué hay de Ronnie Anne en el parque de diversiones?" volvió a preguntar su mejor amigo.

_2:40 PM: Después de cambiar de sala a Jordán y Cristina tras ver el final de la primera pelicula, pasando unos momentos con Paige, vería a Ronnie Anne, para perderse a la media hora, era San Valentín, no sería extraño que se perdieran en un lugar tan grande y plagado de gente, regresando con Cookie, de ahí serían turnos de diez minutos._

"Lincoln, eres el maldito diablo"

"Terminare sin piernas, pero todo para mantenerlas felices hasta las siete, y mira quien habla de demonios Clyde, hacer que Penélope se regrese su la casa a las dos de la tarde" Lincoln señalo con el plumón, esa parte del plan.

_2:00 PM: Después de pasar tres horas con ella en el parque, Clyde llevara a Penélope a su casa, esperaba que ella lo entendiera, con la excusa de una cita con la doctora López, sería un riesgo mayor para después si no la sacaba del mapa._

_1:00 PM: Una hora antes, mientras Penélope se entretenía con los eventos que habria en el parque, llevaría a Lynn al complejo deportivo de la ciudad, hay promoción para parejas en todas las instalaciones, incluso el gimnasio._

"Nada mal, Lynn siempre busca estar haciendo ejercicio a toda hora" dijo Lincoln, vaya que conocía a su hermana.

_1:10 PM: Mientras tanto, irá al zoológico a llevar Stella, para ser cuidador de los conejos, a ella le encantaban los animales, y está en la misma zona que el complejo deportivo, además, tendría excusa para estar sudado._

_1:15: Regresar con Lynn, retándola a un circuito completo para mantenerla ocupada_

_1:22: Salir corriendo rumbo a la tienda de pulgas con Sid, no era el lugar más romántico, pero ella le insistía su curiosidad de conocer cosas geniales_

_1:31: Entretener a Sid con una baratija china con una larga historia, dándole tiempo de ir con Kat al karaoke_

_1:45: Fingir ir al baño para regresar con Stella, repitiendo este proceso a como diera lugar, usando el genuino cansancio para comprobarle a Lynn que hizo ejercicio_

_7:00 PM: Todos nos juntaremos con todas para celebrar nuestra amistad en el restaurante del padre de Lincoln, de seguro daría promoción._

"¿¡Que, juntos?! ¡Las mujeres son más peligrosas juntas! No seas tan inocente"

"Lincoln, cálmate, todas son buenas chicas, sólo tenemos que evitar el tema de las citas y enfocarnos en las amistades, contar historias, y esas cosas"

"Vale...estamos haciendo esto con las mejores intenciones para ellas, por ahora, todo parece cubierto" respondió el albino, para que Clyde le asintiera efusivamente. Listo, el plan estaba hecho.

Al darle una mejor mirada, todo el pizarrón parecía un desastre mayor, con horarios, cambios de lugar, acciones a realizar, la motivación se desmorono más rápido que las esperanza de no sufrir en parciales.

"Hey, Lincoln, ¿esto no es algo..."

"...imposible?" el joven Loud término la frase que murió en la boca de su mejor amigo segundos de silencio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"¡Estamos jodidos!**

**"¡No quiero morir!**

**.**

_Vaya que eran uno imbéciles_

"Las probabilidades de que esto salga a bien aún con nuestro mayor esfuerzo son tiene tres ceros después del punto"

"¿¡Entonces que hacemos?!" pregunto Lincoln de forma desesperada, sacudiendo el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, se sentía en una escena de drama, toda las luces sobre ambos.

"¡No lo sé!" respondió el McBride, igual o más nervios que él.

"¿Entonces nos preparamos para lo peor?"

"En este caso, debemos—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_1-Salir con todas las chicas en una cita X_**

_2-Salir con la chica protagonista_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Usted ha escogido: Salir con todas las chicas en una cita. ¿Está seguro?_

_._

**_Si x_**

_._

_Excelente, esperamos que las ultimas horas de su patética existencia valgan la pena, buen viaje al cielo_

"¡Tienen razón! ¡Este no es el punto de acobardarnos, debemos hacer esto por ellas!" grito Lincoln, súbitamente inspirado, ante el asombro de Clyde.

"Seguro será complicado, pero si ambos mejoramos y seguimos el plan, seguro todo saldrá bien para salir con todas" continuo el albino, más decidido que nunca.

"Tienes razón, hermano. ¡Haremos que mañana sea un día inolvidable para todos!" se unió Clyde a la emoción, toda saldría bien. Se dedicaron a corregir varios puntos débiles del plan, todo para llegar al final feliz, una pulido el plan, Lincoln regreso a su casa para cenar e ir a la cama, iba a necesitar el mayor descanso posible.

Oh vaya, solo dios, el demonio, y Chris Savino sabían lo que les esperaba a estos dos pobres pubertos. Mañana sería un día de San Valentín para el recuerdo, veamos que sucede juntos ¿vale?

.

.

.

**A/N: Vale, antes que me maten, solo será un especial de ships de The Loud House, mas que nada enfocado en mejorar mi habilidad con el tema del amor y la comedia. Si no saben, es una parodia de aquel episodio de Carnival phantasm, no sé porque este capítulo me recordó a como seria la vida amorosa con el despistado de Lincoln, y porque no incluir a Clyde, quien también merece algo de amor que no le dio Lori.**

**Esto lo hago para relajarme, de igual manera, una forma divertida de ver el amor en este fandom es de los más tranquilos de los que he estado, si, tienen un trauma con el incesto, pero hey, francamente he visto cosas peores en otros lados. A Lincoln lo shipean con cada personaje de la serie, no importa quién será, si bien no abarco a todas, porque si no esto sería inmenso, lo hare con los principales, considere poner algunas de aquel episodio del baile escolar, pero ninguna me gusto, era como estereotipos de sus hermanas, así que perdón fans de Tabby y Haiku, más otras dos. Pobre de nuestro albino, su dolor es equiparable al de Marco Diaz (de Star vs las fuerzas de mal), el comic donde trataron el tema de los ships entre series me causo gracia.**

**El siguiente capítulo será el plan del Harem, los ships principales de ambos, Lincoln y Ronnie Anne, Clyde y Lynn, teniendo un poco mas de protagonismo que el resto de las chicas. De igual manera, esto me sirve de practica para salir de mi zona de confort, pues no soy mucho de romance y comedia. Eso sería todo, entre más apoyo, tal vez mande a la mierda algunas materias, pero actualizo antes, gracias por leer. ****Kuna fuera**

**Harem de Lincoln: Ronnie Anne, Girl Jordan, Paige, Cristina, Cookie**

**Harem de Clyde: Lynn jr, Penelope, Stella, Sid Chang, Kat **

**Parejas secundarias: *próximamente"**


	2. Harem Route

**Harem Route**

* * *

**Sábado 14 de febrero**

La alarma sonó en la habitación de Lincoln, muy fuerte para despertarlo, con apenas control de su cuerpo, la apago, era sábado, cinco minutos más no lo matarían, grave error.

_**7:00 AM Levantarse temprano. Objetivo fallado por flojo.**_

Lo siguiente que Lincoln supo tras apagar la alarma, era que no podía acomodarse en la cama, de por sí ya se sentía bastante dura y fría, más aquellos sonidos de burbujas y electricidad por todas partes, espera un momento.

"¡¿Lisa, que demonios haces?!"

"Buenos días unidad familiar masculina, lamento tener que usar estos métodos, pero anticipe que no saldrías de tu estado R.E.M. a la hora acordada para ayudarme con mi experimento, por favor, tensa la zona del esternocleidomastoideo, esto dolerá un poco"

Lisa ignoro los reclamos de su hermano mayor, presionado botones con gran velocidad, ajustando pequeños detalles, para todo quedar al jalar una simple palanca, todo sea por la ciencia. Desde fuera de la casa Loud, se escuchó una explosión salir de una de las ventanas del piso superior, con humo gris saliendo por ella, tosiendo, la niña genio reviso que no hubiera daños significativos, una pared rota no era para tanto, lo pagaría con los fondos que la NASA le proporcionaba. Saco su grabadora de voz para evidencia.

"Nota del experimento 142.683FTD, la proporción de energía usada fue excedida, la combinación de energías no fue la correcta en base a los cálculos realizados, se recomienda eliminación de la sustancia 343I" Lisa reviso su reloj inteligente, aplicando unos comandos "los signos vitales del sujeto lucen estables, nada por qué preocuparse, el efecto secundario más factible puede ser, oh" reviso los datos cerebrales de Lincoln, sólo para estar segura, esto es una oportunidad para un experimento de observación, la ciencia nunca deja de sorprenderla.

Por su parte, Lincoln término en el patio de su casa, con la cara contra el suelo, los experimentos de Lisa aumentaban de peligrosidad al igual que su edad, esa era su lección por olvidar el plan, hablando de tiempo, necesitaba saber que debía hacer ahora.

"¡Lincoln, ven aquí ahora mismo, eres mi mayordomo!" ah, ya se acordaba, hora de ser el esclavo de Lola, que buena forma de empezar el día.

Ya estaba acostumbrando a ser el ayudante de Lola en todo tipo, desde ser su mayordomo en sus fiestas de té, a ser su entrenador en el mundo de las pasarelas y concursos de talento, gracias a ella aprendió a ser multi usos, habilidad que le sirvió mucho en esta familia, aún con lo diva que podía llegar a ser, siempre será su hermanita. Paso media hora de obediencia ante cualquier demanda de Lola, hasta que Hops salto en la mesa donde tenían el líquido imaginario, manchando de lodo y aceito los peluches.

"¡Lana, saca tu asquerosa rana de mi cuarto ahora!" grito Lola enfurecida, su fiesta, la que había planeado la fiesta desde ayer, arruinada.

"Relájate, sólo quiere jugar" comento Lana, cubierta de lodo y aceite de auto, de seguro Vanzilla volvió a romperse por dentro, entendía el significado de la van para su padre, pero era obvio que el vehículo estaba en las últimas.

Esto estallo en otra de las múltiples peleas diarias entre las gemelas, teniendo que separarlas, entre las crecían, más salvajes se volvían, seguro salía con los brazos rasguñados, Lana y Lola eran inseparable, pero chocaban mucho por sus estilos de vida completamente opuestos, era como una especie de relación amor y odio. Al final, gracias a la magia de las galletas, logro llegar a una tregua, jugando al juego favorito de ambas, la princesa, el caballero, y el dragón, significaba no salir ileso, sin embargo, era un precio que pagar para quedar bien con las gemelas, bendito el camino de los helados que vino al salvarle el trasero.

"Ah, al menos regresé al plan original, es hora de buscar a Lily para jugar con ella un rato como lo prometí" comento el albino a la audiencia.

"Te olvidas de mi" como siempre, se olvidaba del detalle de Lucy, sacándole sustos desde que llego al mundo, nadie sabía cómo aún lograba aparecer de la nada, al menos si corazón se fortalecía evitando morir del susto.

"Rayos, Lucy, dijiste que tratarías de controlar tus apariciones"

"Suspiro, no tengo la culpa de que me ignoren cuando me acercó, espero no hayas olvidado que me ayudarías a escribir poemas basados en la peste negra, platicar de la vida" dijo Lucy, con la misma monotonía de siempre.

"¿No Lynn te ayudaba con esas cosas?"

"Recuerda que ella y Luan se fueron a buscar la luz de sus corazones, el poder del amor es fuerte" claro, lo olvidaba, ellas se irían desde temprano para ver a sus chicos, esperaba que Clyde manejara a Lynn bien, no quería asistir a un funeral a tan corta edad.

"No es justo, Lincoln es mío Lucy" el joven sintió como algo abrazaba su pierna, era la pequeña Lily de cuatro años recién cumplidos, con la mirada de berrinche, protegiendo lo suyo. Hoy Lincoln dibujaría con ella muchas cosas, era suyo.

Lily se había convertido en su sombra durante el tiempo que estaba en casa, creo una conexión con Lincoln más fuerte que con las demás, debido a que siempre la consentía, dejaba que durmiera en su cuarto cuando tenía una pesadilla, incluso buscaba jugar a videojuegos infantiles con él, al parecer aquel tiempo donde trato de moldear sus gusto cuando era una bebe funciono de cierta forma, aleluya, en su cara hermanas.

"Mhh, ¿qué te parece si lo compartimos? Escribiremos y dibujaremos vampiros los tres juntos" Lily miro con duda a su hermana "de paso de comprare una bolsa de dulce sabor uva que tanto te gustan"

"¡Si!" Lucy había aprendido a ser una gran hermana mayor con Lily, explicando que era un alma muy inocente para este mundo, que debía ser guiada para no sufrir en este mundo cruel. Ambas chicas tomaron de las manos a su hermano, llevándole al cuarto de Lucy y Lynn, ya que el cuarto de la pequeña dibujante estaba parcialmente destruido por los experimentos de Lisa.

A Lincoln siempre le gustaba jugar con su pequeña hermana, ahora era su hermano mayor y ejemplo a seguir, por compartir gustos similares, algo más casi imposible en la familia por lo variado que estaban, Lily se contagiaba del entusiasmo y mente positiva de él, incluso se bromeaba de ser su versión femenina, le llenaba el pecho de orgullo, haría todo lo posible para guiarla de bien, pasar el mayor tiempo con ella...incluso si faltaban quince minutos para la una

**_1:00 PM: Encontrarse con Cristina en la entrada del cine. Objetivo en riesgo._**

Lincoln casi grita una grosería enfrente de sus hermanas menores, suerte que se controló, con cautela, aprovechando que ambas estaban enfocadas en lo suyo, se escabulló hacia la planta principal, primero tendría que despedirse de sus padres, ya era extraño que estuvieran durmiendo. Al abrir la puerta entreabierta de sus padres, de nuevo, tuvo que controlar su cuerpo, Dios mío, mala idea, mala idea, trato de cerrar la puerta, sólo para darse cuenta de que Lily estaba de detrás de él.

"¿Mami y papi ya están despiertos? Quiero saludarlos" Lincoln agarro a su hermanita de los hombros, alejando su mente de un trauma de por vida, esta casa en verdad le urgen puertas con seguros.

"¡No! Ellos...eh siguen dormidos, están cansados, sí, eso"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Lily confundida.

"Porque...eh, preparan una sorpresa, si, un posible hermanito"

"¿¡Vamos a tener otro bebe?!" puta madre Lincoln, de todas las excusas dadas en el mundo, das la peor posible, suerte que la salvación estaba de su lado.

"¡Lucy te explicara! ¡Jugamos después! ¡Las amo!" Lincoln corrió de casa a máxima velocidad, dejando a la joven gótica totalmente confundida, sintió que algo jalaba su vestido, Lily.

"Lucy, ¿de dónde vienen los bebés?" la pregunta maldita hecha por una niña totalmente inocente, Lincoln se las iba a pagar en grande por esto.

Mientras Lincoln maldecía por sus adentros, corriendo por las calles del pueblo para llegar puntual a su primera cita, veamos cómo le va a nuestro otro protagonista, quien ya estaba en acción.

.

Clyde, como todo caballero que es, estuvo puntual para recoger a Penélope en su casa, jamás se debe dejar a una chica esperando, algo que le agradaba mucho de la chica, es que compartía sus gustos por las reliquias antiguas, le gustaba ir a la tienda de antigüedades a charla con el propietario de la historias de las cosas, deberían juntarse con Zach para ir a un exposición juntos, si bien no tenía atractivo físico a destacar, su personalidad la hacía relucir entre las demás.

"Oye, mira, una taza del siglo XIV, por su diseño, debe ser de la cultura China"

"De hecho Penélope, es japonesa, por el estilo de dibujo, no me sorprendería que fuera de la isla de Hokaido"

"Vaya Clyde, tu sí que sabes mucho de estas cosas, es impresionante" Clyde se sonrojo por el elogio, más por ser de una chica, bendita doctora López que le enseño auto control en estos casos. El único hijo de los McBride noto que a Penélope le gustaba una pequeña piedra azul, se notaba de lejos que era falsa, aunque a un ojo inexperto podría debatiese este hecho, con discreción, fue a con el empleado.

"Disculpa, ¿a cuantos das la piedra que ve la señorita?"

"A veinte dólares amigo"

"Sólo tengo tres dólares" contesto Clyde, sacando tres de los verdes

"Lo siento amigo, es muy poco"

"Vale, vale, tranquilo, que seguro la competencia de haya enfrente me lo da al precio" si algo tenía Clyde, era de un buen negociador, en este mundo de cosas antiguas, llegar a un precio perfecto, todo aprendido gracias a sus padres, expertos conocedores.

"¡Oye, espera!" bingo, el tonto pico "diez dólares, toma o déjalo"

"Que no, tengo tres dólares, mira, aquí están, tómalos hombre, de seguro no pierdes tanto por ello"

Al final, consiguió comprar la piedra por tres dólares, dándole el regalo a Penélope, quien entusiasmada le abrazo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, dejando su rostro como un tomate maduro, y eso que este el tercero, los dos primeros vinieron de...Lynn.

Algo que capto mientras platicaban rumbo al parque, era que Penélope mención que guardaría la piedra en su cajón especial, donde guardaba cosas especiales, como fotos, objetos de valor, el huevo que cuidaron en quinto año, un poco de su cabello. Si, le perturbo un poco saber la información de primera mano, sería mejor no mencionarlo mucho, por el bien de ambos.

La mala noticia le llego al ver el parque, estaba en cerrado por remodelaciones, lo poco que estaba abierto, no había nadie cerca, evidente, pues tanto ruido de las máquinas causaba que buscarán un mejor lugar para pasar el rato. Todo empeoraba cuando Penélope sugirió ir a una exposiciones de ciencias, el problema, estaba enfrente del complejo deportivo y del zoológico.

Con los nervios a tope, acepto ir por la insistencia de su acompañante, claro, a ambos les gustaba la ciencia, era lógico que insistiera, pero le traería problemas, los cuales comenzaron al hacer fila, no podría ir a dejar a Penélope en su casa como era original, tendría que mantenerla ocupada aquí. Lo peor, enfrente podía ver la silueta de Lynn Jr.

"Penélope, ¿por qué no vas entrenado tu primero a la sección de imanes? Debo ir al baño"

"Seguro, Clyde, te veo dentro" cuando vio a la chica desaparecer por la puerta de entrada, Clyde corrió como pudo hasta el paso peatonal, esperando a que la maldita luz verde saliera, el tiempo era valioso.

Al llegar al centro deportivo de Royalwoods, vio a Lynn recargada con su maleta deportiva, que sin querer destacaban sus pequeños pechos, más sus piernas torneadas, ah, por dios, concéntrate en lo importante, piensa en Einstein y en la Biblia.

"Llegas tarde" ni bien llegaba y ya le daba esa mirada amenazante que le hacía temer por su vida.

"Perdón, el bus tardo un poco en llegar" respondió Clyde, con claro nerviosismo en su voz.

"¿Bus? ¿No te iban a traer unos de tus padres?"

"Es día de san Valentín, Lynn, tú sabes que los adultos también buscan...demostrar su amor" el sólo pensarlo, puso a ambos adolescentes incómodos, de sólo pensar en que sus padres hagan...esos, demonios.

"Como sea, pensé que me invitarías a un lugar más lindo" comento la deportista de la familia Loud, tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación rápidamente.

"A ti te encanta hacer ejercicio todo el tiempo, es mejor hacer deporte juntos que estar sentado en un lugar cursi con parejas acarameladas"

"En eso tienes razón, es incómodo, pero ¿seguro aguantas mi rutina Clyde? La última vez casi te tuve que llevar al hospital por fatiga extrema" el chico de acomodo sus lentes, con la sonrisa de confianza.

"Por supuesto" tomo de la mano a Lynn, para acercarla a él "porque soy un hombre decidió"

El tono de voz usado, agrego a la cercanía, logro sacar un pequeño sonrojo en la chica, genial el truco funciono, gracias internet por dar consejos de cómo salir con chicas duras. La sorpresa en el rostro de Lynn, cambio a una mirada desafiante, eso era un poco sexy de su parte.

"Vale, macho, veamos como lidias con la rutina de Lynnsanity esta vez" mostró su puño, logrando de Clyde reaccionara de manera defensiva "dos por moverte"

Lynn entro al complejo deportivo mientras se reía, vaya pedazo de mujer, con la vista traicionera de bajar un poco, mirando su mejor atributo, el trasero, por el amor de Ace Savvy, sus padres lo matarían si supieran la mente contaminada que desarrollaba por la edad.

Gracias a la vibración de su celular, logro salir de aquella zona de la mente, era Stella, diciendo que ya estaba en el zoológico, venga enviándole una foto de ella abrazando a un conejo, se veía tan tierna. Bien ,usaría la excusa de ir a cambiarse para salir por detrás y ver a su amiga, tendría que ser ágil, Penélope no tardaría en buscarle, además tenia a Sid Chang y Kat en espera, mientras se apegue al plan, todo saldrán bien y las chicas serán felices.

.

Regresando con nuestro albino favorito, quien tomaba respiración para recomponer la compostura, logrando llegar a tiempo, tal vez las cesiones obligatorias con Lynn tuvieron su efecto positivo en su condición física, con todo en calma, salió de la esquina, para ver a Cristina.

"Buenos días, Cristina" la chica le sonrió, alegre de verle.

"Buenos días, Lincoln" se acercaron para darse el típico saludo de beso, sólo que a Lincoln le quedo impregnado un aroma a cereza bastante sutil, seguro se puso perfume.

"Espero no hacerte esperar mucho tiempo, todo listo para nuestra maratón de películas" saco cuatro boletos para diferentes funciones, sonriéndole a la nada, conocía los gusto de Cristina por las películas clásicas, eso ayudara a mantenerla ocupada.

"Genial, estuve esperando por esto todo el día, y tranquilo, acabo de llegar" respondió la pelirroja, si por acabar de llegar se refiere a llegar desde las diez de la mañana, preparando todo posible escenario de la cita, fantaseando con Lincoln, entonces sí, acaba de llegar.

"Está bien, vamos a la sala, será mejor conseguir un buen asiento" caminaron a la sala número cuatro, donde se daría la primera función, por alguna extraña razón, Cristina se aferró a su brazo, seguro era para espantar a cualquier otro chico de intentar acercarse a ella, aún seguía siendo la popular de la secundaria, aunque el contacto de esa zona femenina lo ponía más tenso. Igual, quiso escuchar una canción juntos, por lo que compartieron audífonos, quedando más pegados, juraba incluso que le susurraba halagos, cosa que confirmo cuando le hablo cerca de oído.

"Hoy estas muy lindo, eres muy tierno" simple acto que causo que Lincoln se estremeciera.

Desde que ambos estuvieron juntos en la clase de arte, elegida por Lincoln por simple hechos no entrar a alguno que requiera actividad física, hizo todo lo posible para ganarse una segunda oportunidad, lo cual logro, incluso logro que fuera su tutora en pintura, jamás olvidara como llamo a sus árboles 'nubes verdes con patas' o la pelea de pintura que tuvieron, jamás en un millón de años le paso por la cabeza que le invitar a una cita, lo que es la vida.

"¿Estás seguro de entrar ahora? Todavía falta un poco de tiempo para que inicie la película"

"Está bien, entremos un poco temprano, es mejor para poder platicar un—"

Las palabras y su sentido del oído murieron en un segundo, no pudo escuchar la contestación de la chica, pues todo están enfocado en aquel moño azul, siempre reconocería ese moño en todas partes, Lincoln tuvo que contener un grito de susto, con un nervio pasando por toda su espalda, sin querer, empujo a Cristina con un poco de fuerza, metiéndola adentro de la sala, dando un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

"Lincoln, ¿sucede algo?"

"Rayos, no me esperaba que Jordán fuera a ser puntual por primera vez en esta ocasión, debo actuar rápido por el bien de ambas" pensó el joven Loud, mirando de reojo como ese moño se movía entre toda la gente, con ver también ese color castaño, no había duda alguna.

"A-acabo de recordar algo, haha, ¡iré por la bebidas!" cerró la puerta de la sala rápidamente, rogando que Cristina no se ofendiera, se preguntaba por qué rayos eligió tener dos chicas en el mismo lugar. Volteando a otro lado, suspiro, pasaron un segundo, antes de sentir como un dedo le tocaba la mejilla, para después apretársela ligeramente, era ella.

"Vale, ya sé que eres tú Joooooooordan, ¿¡Eh?!"

"¿¡Qué clase de reacción es esa?!" le grito Jordán, pero como no podía estar sorprendió, de por si verle con el cabello suelto es una rareza impresionante, verle usando un vestido amarillo, junto al collar que le regalo hace tiempo por su cumpleaños, era demasiado.

"Lo siento, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a verte tan...arreglada"

"¿Entonces si estoy rara?"

"No, no, no, claro que no, de hecho...te ves muy linda" dijo desviando la mirada, enserio, algo le estaba pasando, le costaba verlos a los ojos, al igual con Cristina. De reojo vio a la chica susurrar algo "¿dijiste algo?"

"Nada, todo bien, vamos a nuestra sala, ¿o ya te acobardaste, te traigo a Bun Bun?"

"¡Sólo fue una vez! ¡Mi hermana Lucy me hizo paranoico con sus historias de fantasmas!" Jordán río, aunque se sentía avergonzado, jamás podría negar que escucharla reír le hacía sentir bien, incluso logro contagiar de su alegría en él.

Su relación con ella perdió fuerza después de la mitad del curso de quinto año, donde ella cambio de grupo para unirse con los populares, teniendo de mejores amigas a Mollie y Joy, fue hasta entrar a secundaria donde tuvo la voluntad de recuperar su amistad, algo que a Jordán le alegró, pues pensó que tras el incidente de la piscina, ya no sería lo mismo, claro, muchas veces tuvo que ser su muñeco de práctica en quemados, como si no tuviera suficiente con Lynn, sin embargo, aquel momento bajo la lluvia no lo va a olvidar.

Siempre con el tiempo en mente, optaron por platicar un poco de cosas en general, de cómics, como la secundaria era una cárcel, la familia, todo era agradable, hasta que apareció él.

"Hola Jordán" de la nada, apareció Andrew, vestido de manera formal, aunque la combinación lo hacía verse extraño, más aquella mirada perturbadora.

"Buen día Andrew" respondía la chica siendo cortante, desde cuarto año se convirtió en su acosador personal, incluso el darle una patada la zona noble en sexto lo alejó, estaba obsesionado.

"¿Por qué no dejas al inútil de Loud para ir conmigo a la piscina bebe?"

"Estamos en febrero imbécil, ni muerta entro a la piscina, mucho menos cerca de ti"

Andrew no tomaría otra negativa de la mujer de su vida, ya están decidió a hacerla su novia, se acercó con la intención de agarrarla, lo cual fue contestado por una cachetada. Lincoln pensó rápido, no era de pelear a golpes, tenía sus métodos, le señalo a Jordán algo, por lo que rápidamente, la chica empujo a su acosador, Lincoln uso pie para que Andrew tropezara, chocando con puestos de salsa del cine, siendo embarrado por múltiples salas.

"Escúchame pedazo de escoria, he tratado de ser muy paciente contigo, pero lo que estuviste a nada de cruzar el límite, si vuelvo a verte cerca de Jordán, me encargare personalmente que todo el pueblo vea esa foto tuya ´jugando con los ponies de peluche"

La voz usada por Lincoln, junto al mensaje claro, hicieron que Andrew se fuera corriendo del cine, le debía dar las gracias a Lola después por las clases que le dio de amenaza y manipulación. Por su parte, Jordán estaba con el rostro complemente rosa, Lincoln le había defendido de su acosador, no de la manera que esperaba, pero al final lo hizo, vamos chica, es tu oportunidad.

"Mi héroe" con toda la fuerza de voluntad, Jordán se acercó por detrás, dándole un beso en la mejilla, gracias a dios no usaba pantalones ajustados, enserio, algo le estaba pasando. La gente alrededor empezó a chiflar y aplaudir el acto del chico, fue gracias al escándalo, con y poco de suerte, que sólo el escucho otro problema.

"¿Lincoln?"

Grito mentalmente del susto, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo Paige en el cine? Se supone que la vería en un rato en el arcade, piensa rápido Loud por el amor de dios.

"Jordán, ¿por qué no vas a la fila a comprarme unos nachos?"

"¿Por qué yo debo ir? Eso debería hacerlo un caballero"

"Porque quiero compartirlos contigo" se acercó un poco a ella, poniéndola nerviosa, logran que se fuera a otra zona, justo a tiempo, pues Paige ya estaba cerca.

"Hola Paige, ¿qué haces por aquí?" pregunto Lincoln, tratando de esconder el nervio que cargaba.

"Vine a darle una ojeada a las películas de esta semana, ¿qué hay de ti? Se supone que nos veríamos en el arcade"

"Si, de hecho voy con rumbo al arcade, solo deje a Lana con sus amigas para que vieran una película, ya sabes que le gustan las películas de animales destruyendo el mundo, vamos"

Lincoln guió a la chica gamer lo más rápido posible fuera del cine, a diferencia de Cristina y Jordán, Paige opto por ir más casual a su cita, aunque ese top dejaba algo de vista de su pecho en desarrollo, más esas curvas, si así era sus catorces, imagínate a los diecisiete. Rápidamente, se golpeó las mejillas, vamos hombre, quédate conmigo.

"El bus ya llego, si corremos seguro lo alcanzamos" aún no podía irse con Paige, primero debía asegurarse que Cristina y Jordán estuvieran felices viendo la película, la idea le llego, pero su ejecución sería dolorosa, al demonio, era por la felicidad de todas, valía la pena.

Paige llego al bus, escucho los pasos de su chico de cerca, porque pago el pasaje rápidamente, sin embargo, los paso eran de un señor de traje, la chica vio por la ventanilla, como Lincoln estaba boca bajo contra el suelo, seguro se habrá caído.

"¡Déjeme bajar!"

"Lo siento niña, tenemos prisa" respondió de forma grosera, sin importarle nada.

"¡Paige!" la peli naranja de asomo por la ventana del bus "¡está bien, tomare el siguiente bus! ¡Llegare en quince minutos, ve apartando los juegos!"

Aunque no quiso dejarlo ahí, no tuvo otra opción que aceptar, esperando que estuviera bien, su cita tan esperada había empezado con el pie izquierdo. Por su parte, Lincoln se levantó al ver que el bus giraba a la derecha, dios, la caída dolió más de lo esperado, jamás pensó tirarse de clavo al concreto, pero era necesario.

_**1:10 PM: Dejar felices a Cristina y Jordan en el cine. Casi listo**_

_**1:25 PM: Llegar al arcade para jugar con Paige**_

"Bien, tengo diez minutos con ambas, todo va bien, espero lo mismo de ti, hermano" pensó el albino, corriendo de regreso al cine para comprar las bebidas para Cristina, regresaremos con Lincoln Loud en un momento. Volvamos con Clyde McBride con su situación actual.

.

Cuando te dicen que vas a cuidar unos conejos, piensas en cositas esponjosas, saltado por todas partes, en un ambiente cálido y pacífico, como lo cuentan en miles de historias para niño, bueno, este no era su caso.

"¿Seguro que puedes hacerlo sólo Clyde?" escucho a Stella de lejos, con clara preocupación.

"Por supuesto Stella, sigue alimentando a los adorables conejos" respondió Clyde con el mejor control posible.

"Está bien"

Adorables esas cosas, eran jodidos bolas de pelos agresivas, tendría que rezar por que los conejos no porteen enfermedades como la rabia a la morderte, sus dedos le punzaban por las mordeduras, ah, pero con Stella eran los animales tiernos de siempre, debía haber una razón por que lo odien tanto.

Ahora, para escapar de esas bestias, pregunto al encargado de turno si había otra actividad disponible, a lo que este le guio al fondo del refugio, donde vio un festival de excremento, ¿en verdad los conejos podían crear esta cantidad de excremento? Y ahí lo tenías, con una pala moviendo el excremento de conejo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano de no oler nada, tratando de aguantar la respiración lo mayor posible.

"Clyde, un conejo va a donde estas, ¿me lo puedes traer?" ahí apareció en conejo, saltando tan campante hacia él, mostrándole ese par de dientes afiliados. Por el reciente trauma, Clyde trato de tomar distancia, sólo para resbalar, cayendo en la cosa marrón, sin poder aguantar nada, abrió la ventana y vómito, para rápidamente esconderse.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Mama, dios me vómito!"

"Es porque dios no te quiere, gracias, señor por cumplirme unos de mis deseos"

El pobre adolescente se tuvo que tragar toda moralidad y educación para no delatarse, vivirá toda su vida con el recuerdo de haberle vomitado a una niña de cinco años, ni siquiera escribir mil planas le harán olvidar ese pecado. Un trabajador, que al parecer se dedicaba a limpiar excrementó, le presto un aromatizante en aerosol para bajar la intensidad del apestoso olor, siempre será recordado señor.

Al regresar a la estancia principal, se ocultó un momento para ver a Stella, se veía tan tierna con esa sonrisa, dándole de comer a esas bestias, Lincoln le contó de aquel sueño que tuvo antes de conocer a Stella, de cómo se relacionaron en un mundo donde eran conejos, siendo el una especie de castor gordo, viéndola, en verdad creía que Stella tenía una conexión con los conejos.

"Oye, me das miedo si me espías así" como pudo, trato de poner una pose cool, viéndose aún más raro, ridículo total.

"Lo siento, es que ya terminé con mi tarea, te veías tan linda alimentando a los animales" Stella se sonrojo por el súbito halago, desviando la mirada.

"N-no exageres, rayos, pero en verdad, gracias por venir, sé que es extraño pasar san Valentín en el zoológico, así que te traje esto" Stella le coloco una pulsera en su mano, por la contextura de la tela, se veía que era hecho a mano, requiriendo un trabajo impresionante, los colores rojo y azul, unidos por aquel círculo amarillo que simbolizaba un sol.

"Mi abuela me lo enseño a hacerlo, es una tradición filipina de su pueblo, si ambos tenemos esto puesto, estaremos siempre juntos" sonrió Stella, mostrando el suyo, que se diferenciaban por tener una luna en lugar de un sol, en verdad se esmeró en esto.

De reojo miro el reloj de la oficina de enfrente, con un demonio, las demás no lo esperaran mucho tiempo, saldría y eso conllevaría un riesgo si Lynn sale a entrenar afuera en la pista de atletismo, con vistas a la calle, gracias a dios no tenía que correr tanto como Lincoln.

"Stella, ¿por qué no vas a hacer el registro por mí? Iré a cambiarme y limpiarme, tengo un cupo de malteadas gratis con Flip, no es lo mejor, pero podemos platicar en paz"

"Me agrada esa idea, te espero en quince minutos en la entrada" Stella le acaricio su mejilla, hubiera hecho una expresión de amor más fuerte, pero aquel olor penetrante a excremento era demasiado.

Una vez libre, se cambió de ropa mientras corría, hombre preparado vale por dos, con un cambio de ropa en la mochila que llevaba, comiendo un chicle por el aliento, una vez listo, corrió de regreso a la tienda, donde vería a Sid, no sin antes revisar que Lynn siguiera en su rutina, por mala suerte, paso por la exposición de ciencias, donde vio a Penélope justo saliendo del lugar.

"Clyde, ¿dónde estabas? Te perdiste de la demostración de electricidad magnética" le reclamo Penélope, haciéndole un puchero.

"Lo siento, no encontraba el baño, y los cúbicos estaban llenos, haha" se río ligeramente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"¿Es por eso por lo que apestas a basura? Dónde conseguiste esa pulsera" mierda la pulsera, ella notaba muchos los pequeños detalles, piensa cerebro en algo.

"Ah, esto se lo compre a una niña que los vendía para ayudar a una casa hogar, y si, el baño apestaba a rayos, como sea, regresemos a dentro, seguro ahí una presentación de algo interesante" empujo a Penélope adentro, asustado, pues vio a Lynn salir a la pista de atletismo, seguro pasa buscarlo.

Logro meter a Penélope en una cortado presentación sobre del fraude de Thomas Edison sobre sus inventos, para su sorpresa, la chica lo dejo ir a los cinco minutos, tal vez la presentación capto toda su atención. De nueva cuenta se fue corriendo, a tal desesperación de no ser destruido por una enojada Lynn, que por poco terminada siendo atropellado, suerte que el auto iba lento para hacer la parada. Lynn seguía en la rutina, todavía tenía tiempo.

Ya sintiendo como si corriera la maratón, Clyde regreso a la tienda de pulgas, donde vio a la mejor amiga de Ronnie Anne, viendo su teléfono con una sonrisa, con audífonos puestos.

"Lo siento Sid, el bus me dejo, dos veces" se excusó Clyde, tratando de ganar aire.

"Tranquilo estaba escuchando a mi banda ¿sabías que uno de ellos se tragó un pulpo vivo? Es una tradición de Corea ¿crees que mis papas me dejen tragarme uno?" apenas la encontraba, ya sentía esa energía salir de ella, más su curiosidad por todo, era de esas personas que no puedes odiar.

"Lo dudo, mejor entremos" Clyde le abrió la puerta, apenas entrar, la chica con rasgos asiáticos vio todos los aparatos raros. El empleado, al verlo con otra chica, iba a preguntar, cuando fue jalado para recibir un pago para que no abriera la boca, adiós al dinero ganado hace rato.

"¡No! ¡¿Esto es una ocarina de palomas?!" Sid tomo el instrumento, se veía un poco descuidado, pero la forma de la paloma lo hacía ver genial.

"Se estima que es de la época final del incas, les servía para llamar a las palomas, en ocasiones con propósitos de mensajería"

"¡Cool! Combinarlo con mi llamado especial, de seguro viene más" Sid Chang hizo el canto, mientras el empleado y Clyde miraron, tratando de entender que era eso. A los pocos segundos, vieron con horror como unas palomas salvajes iban a por ella. Clyde reacciono a tiempo, sacándola del camino, mientras el asustado empleado, tiro unos trozos de pan de su almuerzo, sacando a las aves.

"Rayos, jamás pensé que un bote de basura de los años 30 nos cubriera de palomas asesinas ¿estás bien Sid?" salió del bote, para ofrecerle una mano a la chica, lo que recibió, fue una especie de tacleada combinada con un abrazo.

"¡Eso fue genial! Yo estaba ahí para, gritando en mi mente, luego tú me salvaste, cayendo en un bote de basura...ahh, es como si nunca hubiera dejado la ciudad"

"Qué bueno Sid, solo levantate de mí estomago mueve de encima" Sid le ayudo a levantarse, sonriendo mientras se rascaba el brazo, una manera de ocultar su rubor. Aunque eso cambio con la mirada de muerte del empleado, cubierto de algunas plumas, terminado echados de la tienda.

Clyde le propuso sentarse un rato mientras pensaban que hacer ahora, Sid le ofreció un audífono, para escuchar música juntos, era buena idea, tan fan de la música K-pop no es, pero es música al fin y al cabo. Al pasar el tiempo, además de ganar un poco más de descanso en sus piernas, siento la cabeza de Sid recargarse en su hombro con una sonrisa, como si en verdad disfrutara su compañía, se veía tan tierna, con celular en mano que daba las 1:40 PM...mierda.

**1:45 PM: Quedar con Kat en la entrada del Karaoke**

"Sid" hablo en voz baja para despertarla "voy al baño, si quieres, puedes contar cuantos autos de color rojo vez pasar, para no aburrirte"

¡Oh! Yo jugaba a eso con mi hermana, aunque siempre perdida por escoger verde ¿qué tiene de raro un auto verde?" con Sid Chang entretenida, tenía que correr al karaoke, que por suerte no estaba lejos.

"Debes sabes que la puntualidad es clave para una cita" dijo Kat al verlo correr, él se preguntaba por qué le pidió una cita en primer lugar, casi nunca hablaban, salvo para quitarle a Zach de encima en clase de música

"Perdón, vamos a dentro, solo que yo no sé cantar muy bien" explico el McBride, para luego entrar al establecimiento con Kat. Encontraron un set para ellos solos, rezaba porque la gente de al lado no lo escuchara cantar.

"Bien, yo empiezo" dijo la chica pelinegra, poniendo una canción, Coutesy Call

_Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club__  
__When we get started and we ain't gonna stop__  
__We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot__  
__Everybody sing, hey-O__  
__Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more__  
__Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball__  
__This is your last warning, a courtesy call_

…

_I think it might wash away tonight__  
__Awaken from this never ending fight__  
__It takes more than meets the eye__  
__This war we're fighting it's not just rotting_

…

_Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club__  
__When we get started and we ain't gonna stop__  
__We're gonna turn it up till it gets too hot__  
__Everybody sing, hey-o__  
__Tell'em turn it out till they can't no more__  
__Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball__  
__This your last warning, a courtesy call_

Clyde estaba anonadado, tenía una voz muy linda, más cuando se movía al ritmo de la canción, con razón es tan fanática de la música.

"Supera eso" Kat le entrego el micrófono, era su turno de elegir una canción, el problema, no encontraba una que se supiera al pie de la letra, y el tiempo de selección se agotaba, hasta que la vio, oh no.

_We are Fighting Dreamers! Takami wo mezashite_

_Fighting Dreamers Narifuri! kamawazu_

_Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru! ga mama ni_

_Only Only Only Oh! Just go my way!_

…

_Right here Right now (Go!)_

_You punch like a drunken rider!_

_Right here Right now (Go!)_

_Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!_

_Right here Right now (Go!)_

_You punch like a drunken rider!_

_Right here Right now (Go!)_

_Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!_

…

_Right here Right now (Go!)_

_You punch like a drunken rider!_

_Right here Right now (Go!)_

_Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!_

_Right here Right now (Go!)_

_You punch like a drunken rider!_

_Right here Right now (Go!)_

_Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!_

_Bang!_

Al terminar, Clyde, vio a la chica, quien le miraba con sorpresa, hasta empezar a reírse, muy para su vergüenza "un opening de anime ¿enserio Clyde?"

"Es la única que encontré que me sabia, a pesar de tener años de no ver Naruto, la canción se me quedo" admitió con un poco de vergüenza.

"Tranquilo, a mí me paso con otra serie, creo que se llama ataque de titanes, pero no importa, tengo una mejor idea, es la más reciente" la chica busco en la sección más reciente, hasta que dio con la canción, que para sorpresa, es uno de los primeros éxitos de Luna.

_Clock is ticking_

_Time is running out, every second counts_

_Overthinking_

_I can't turn it off, so I'll tune it out_

_All we know is la, la, la, la, la_

_So might as well just la, la, la, la, la_

_We just want to la, la, la, la, la_

_All day long_

_Everybody loves this, everybody does this_

_I'm just gonna do it too_

_We don't need a new song, we already got one_

_I'm just gonna give you what everybody wants_

_What everybody wants_

_What everybody wants_

_What everybody wants_

_Guess I want it too_

Fue lindo, cantar juntos, con el ritmo de la canción que solo Luna Loud llega a tener, incluso, se percataron después que la maquina tenía una cámara, para tomar fotos mientras cantaban, si ignoramos la vergüenza por cantar una canción de Naruto, la última quedaba perfecta, tanto que Kat no dejaba de verla con una sonrisa.

"Quédatela" expreso Clyde con confianza, para luego escuchar su alarma, era momento de Lynn "Déjame ir por agua, cantar me deja la garganta seca" se fue de regreso al gimnasio, sin darse cuenta de que Kat salió también, donde por pura casualidad, caminaba Sid Chang, buscándolo.

Cuando al fin llego, vio algo que le hizo hervir la sangre, Lynn trataba de hacer ejercicio en una de las tantas máquinas, sólo para tener a un hombre muy cerca de ella, con la excusa de darle consejos de postura, cuando seguro Lynn llevaba más años aquí que el imbécil.

"Vámonos compañera, sólo te mostrare una mejor posición para trabajar la zona del abdomen, soy entrenador en un gimnasio en Detroit"

"Gracias, pero no gracias, piérdete" respondió la chica Loud, sin perder la concentración en su ejercicio, ya había tratado decenas de degenerados en el pasado, lo que tenía que pasar una chica por ir a un gimnasio lleno de mongolos caliente. Cuando sintió esas sucias manos recorrer su cintura, estaba lista para saltar a matarlo, sin embargo, paso lo impensado.

"¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi chica ahora mismo!" grito Clyde, llamado la atención de todos, se notaba que estaba aterrado, pero decido.

"¿Eh, y quien se supone que eres enclenque?" el sujeto casi le doblaba la estatura, siendo completamente más fuerte con él, sus brazos parecían fideos en comparación, aun así, se mantuvo firme.

"Ella te dijo que te perdieras, nadie quiere a un...hijo de puta como tú" si sus padres le escucharán, le lavarían la boca con jabón por una semana, pero tenía que ser valiente, aún recibido ese puñetazo en la cara, se volvió a levantar, decidido.

"Si quieres una paliza, con gusto te—"

"Basta"

En un rápido movimiento, Lynn sometió al hombre una llave de sumisión, la conocía, la llave kimura, para hacer un moviendo de palanca en su brazo, tendría suerte si no le rompió el brazo.

"No te quiero volver a ver aquí nunca más, por tu bien" la deportista miro a los demás "espero que el mensaje les quede claro" el resto de los chicos volvieron a lo suyo, unas tres chicas se acercaron a Lynn, felicitándola por hacerse respetar, dejando que seguridad sacara al pervertido fuera.

Clyde se recargó en una de las caminadoras, sus lentes estaban rotos y su labio ligeramente sangrando, mareado por el golpeo, aún con todo eso, vio claramente la mano de Lynn extendida hacia él.

"¿Todo bien?" pregunto Lynn, ahora sola.

"Más o menos" tomo su mano, apoyando su peso en ella para ir a los baños a limpiarse, o eso pensaba, fue llevado a un rincón, donde Lynn le estampo contra la pared, muy pegados.

"¿A qué juegas McBride?""

"A-a nada, ¡l-lo juro!" tartamudeo Clyde, nervioso y espantado a la vez.

"No recuerdo haberte dado el derecho a llamarme como tuya"

"¡L-lo lamento! ¡No me mataste!"

"Fue muy varonil de tu parte, me estremeciste" Clyde se percató mejor de la situación, aun con la sonrisa burlona, Lynn estaba completamente sonrojada, mirándole como si fuera su presa, esto era demasiado, controla tus impuso, no sangres por la nariz ahora.

"Me encargare de sacar a ese hombre de tu ser, mi rutina será más exigente, pero creo que mereces un premio por tu valentía"

Lynn le limpio un poco de la sangre del labio con su pulgar, no puede ser, estaba a nada de dar su primer beso en los labios, miles de cosas le pasaron por la mente, rezaba por que el tutorial de como besar funcionara en verdad, no quería cagarla, todo se volvía lento en ver como sus labios se acercaban, sentía su respiración, tan—

_"A todos nuestros clientes, les informamos que la nueva equipacion de fútbol de Cristiano Ronaldo acaba de llegar, los tres primeros en presentar sus boletos en la recepción se llevarán el paquete gratis con autógrafo incluido"_

Rápidamente fue golpeado sobre la pared, viendo como su deseo se esfumaba en un segundo, de alguna manera, Cristiano Ronaldo le había quitado su momento, sólo esperaba que Lynn llegara a tiempo, estuvo todo el mes hablando de ello, por algo era su ídolo en cuanto a fútbol de trataba, aun así, era claro que obtuvo muchos puntos con su ella.

"¡Clyde!"

"¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí?" en la entrada del complejo, estaban Liam, Rusty, y Zach, con expresión de enojo.

"¿¡Dónde estabas?! ¡Se supone que hoy es nuestra reunión anual de rechazados!"

"¡Mierda, lo olvidé!"

_**Peligro: Amigos deprimidos buscan reunión no homo para sucumbir las penas.**_

"Si, eres un maldito, mira que tener una cita con Stella" dijo Zach, mostrando a la chica sonriente, sonrisa que desapareció de manera inmediata al salir a Lynn, con las bolsas de mercancía.

"¿Cita?" susurro Lynn, cuya expresión cambio a una sería, esto no podía ir peor.

"Oh ¿es una nueva moda tener citas múltiples?" pregunto Sid, acercándose junto con Kat, quien tenía los brazos cruzados al escuchar esto.

"Clyde, cariño, ¿dónde estabas?" se escuchó a lo lejos, era Penélope, espera, si podía ir peor.

"¿¡Cariño?!" gritaron Stella, Sid, Kat, y Lynn de manera conjunta.

Corrección, podía ir peor mucho, infinitamente peor.

El pobre Clyde no sabía que Penélope le estuvo siguiendo todo el tiempo, cada paso que daba, incluso recogió el chicle que tiro en la salida de la exposición.

Clyde McBride había caído, fracasado a su plan, en un momento regresaremos a su desenlace, veamos si el llamado hombre del plan logra salir victorioso en su lucha.

.

"Lincoln, ¿seguro que estas bien? No tes ves centrado en el juego, ¿y porqué tienes un rodillo de panadería en la mano?"

"No te preocupes Paige, no es nada" respondió Lincoln una voz descompuesta, tratando de mantenerse consciente. La chica gamer no pesaba que una caminata del cine al arcade, que son como diez minutos, más una rápida visita a la tienda de cómics a dos calles lo cansaba tanto, si estado físico era casi rayando lo ridículo.

Lo que Paige no sabía era que nuestro pobre albino había recorrido casi el triple de la distancia que ella pensaba, ya había hecho dos viajes del arcade al cine, uno del arcade a la pastelería de Cookie, para regresar con una rápida escala en el cine, el pobre estaba sin aliento, pero el sacrificio valió hasta el momento la pena, Cristina y Jordán disfrutaban la película, Cookie lo ayudaba a pasar la prueba de su madre, por eso el rodillo en mano, el último tramo sería ir...no, ya eran las cuatro chicas si la mente le funcionaba.

Con Paige, jugaban a diferentes juegos dentro lugar, Alíen Slayer, Fish Fighters IV, hockey de mesa, y favorito de su cita, batalla de música, en casi todas de las veces que la encontraba aquí, estaba saltando en la pista, ahora que el local compro otra máquina para el modo dúo, no dudaron en jugar.

Aún con toda la diversión, Lincoln notaba que las miradas de los demás chicos no se despegaban de la chica, la ropa de Paige dejaba un poco de piel expuesta, sabía que soportaba el frío por vivir unos en la congelador que llega ser Minnesota, pero aun así, era peligroso de su parte, los chicos aquí evitaban la depresión por no tener pareja este día, aquí estaba él con una chica linda jugando videojuegos, por lo que los problemas no tardaron en llegar.

"Oigan tórtolos, veo que les encantan romper nuestros récords en todas partes" apareció un chico con un amigo, ambos con toda la pinta de ser frikis de cuidado.

"Si rompemos sus récords mientras jugamos no es nuestro problema, aprendan a perder" comento Paige de manera cortante, tratando de ignorar su mera presencia.

"Hablas mucho pasa ser una chica, deberías estar jugando a la casita mientras te maquillas, esto es territorio de hombres"

"Si, eso"

Lincoln dejo salir un quejido del susto, mirando a Paige, si algo le enfurecía hasta el fondo, era que la criticaran por ser una mujer en un ambiente de chicos, que eran como otras chicas que mostraban de más para obtener seguidores en Twitch, comportamientos machistas fuera de lugar que también repudiaba, esto se podía salir de control. La chica tomo del cuello de la ropa al chico imbécil.

"Tú y tu chupamedias contra mí y mi mejor amigo, cacería de zombies, último equipo en pie, pierdes, jamás regresas"

"Vale, tu pierdes, te unes a nosotros, nos vendría bien una porrista para los torneos regionales" cerraron el acuerdo con apretón de manos, Paige agrego que no se excitará por ser la primera vez que le tomaba la mano a una mujer. Una vez término con ellos, se acercó a Lincoln, oh no, conocía esa mirada encienda, no había escapatoria por medio de negociar, de igual forma, no la iba a dejar sola en esto, el problema, estaba muy cansado, no iba a rendir al máximo.

"¡Hagamos esto juntos Lincoln! Si ganamos, te daré un premio" no pregunto cómo sucedió, pero las energías le volvieron como si fuera Popeye comiendo espinacas, sabía que las energías le venían de aquella zona, estaba lidiando in aquellas emociones prohibidas desde que el plan de las citas empezó, no dejaba de resaltar las cualidades físicas y de personalidad de todas.

Sin dudarlo, aprovecho para bien aquellas energías para el juego, que era la atención del resto de las personas dentro, los juegos de disparos no eran lo suyo, era más de juegos de pelea, aun así trato de ayudar, sacrificando su personaje atrayendo una horda de zombies había el campamento rival, dejando a la chica como último superviviente, ganando el juego y la apuesta.

"¡Demonios!"

"Tranquilo William, miremos el lado positivo, me llego una notificación de que un Pikachu está en la zona" en un momento de idiotez que en ocasiones nos dan, ya sea por cansancio u otra cosa, Lincoln comento algo que hizo arder Troya.

"¿Pikachu? Genial, es el digimon más popular" todos se le quedaron viendo fijamente, le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta del graso error cometido.

"¡A por el!" como horda de animales, le fueron a darle caza por la ofensa dicha, tomo a Paige de la mano, tratando de escapar, dieron vuelta en una esquina, cuando los chicos llegaron, no vieron nada, aun así, siguieron por delante, ignorando el casillero.

"Esperemos un momento" susurro Lincoln, mirando por los pequeños espacio, tratando de igual manera de no mirar donde tenía la mano puesta, no, no era en uno de los pechos de Paige, pervertidos, más bien en su pecho, pues sentía los latidos de la chica, por favor que no lo mate. Por su parte, la gamer evidentemente se sentía avergonzada, teniendo ambas manos el abdomen de Lincoln, no era el más firme de mundo, aun así, se debatía si decirle que los latidos de su corazón eran siempre para él, aunque no era el momento, viendo que Lincoln se puso más tenso cuando su celular sonó.

Al salir de aquella escena de cliché de cualquier anime, Lincoln le dio su chaqueta a Paige.

"Será mejor que cubras, por tu salud y bienestar, entra el baño de la tienda, compra un chicle, una vez me asegure que es seguro, vendré por ti, lo prometo" una vez uso su poder de convencimiento para que Paige se refugiara en el baño de tienda, aprovecho para comprar algo, para luego salir corriendo con lo que le quedaba de piernas, rumbo a la pastelería de Cookie, otra vez.

Al llegar, con rodillo y una bolsa de azúcar, se encontró con la mama de Cookie, dueña del negocio, su primera impresión era de una mujer firme y demandante, tanto que le pidió hacer un postre para probar si era digno de trabajar en el negocio familiar, hace mucho tiempo no hacía postres, desde que ayudo a Leni a organizar la fiesta sorpresa de Chaz, sin embargo, su habilidad en la cocina era notoria, por algo seguía cocinado para su familia cuando su padre no podía hacerlo. Preparo una rebanada de pastel de Oreo, con la ligera ayuda de Cookie cuando su madre no la veía, uso la excusa de la falta de azúcar para el resto de la preparación para irse corriendo al cine, ahora conocería el veredicto de la experta.

"¿Cuál era tu nombre? ¿Lincoln?" pregunto la mujer, muy sería.

"¡S-si, Lincoln Loud para servirle!" contesto Lincoln nervioso, esperaba el peor regaño desde que rompió el teléfono de Lori en aquella fiesta de Navidad.

"Muy bien, tienes mi bendición para salir con mi hija y casarte en el futuro" a la pobre Cookie casi se le sale el corazón por la boca, mientras Lincoln trataba de no atragantarse con la poca saliva que le quedaba

"Vaya Karen, al principio no estaba convencida de que esto funcionará, pero trajiste a un muy buen hombre a la tienda"

"¿¡Hombre?! ¡Lincoln no es ese tipo de—"

"Tu siempre eres muy tímida con los chicos, me empezaba a preocupar por ti cariño, de seguro el traerá grandes cambios al negocio familiar con su paladar, claro, también en ti, sólo espera hasta la mayoría de edad para hacerlo"

"¡Te estoy diciendo que no es así!" grito la pobre chica totalmente avergonzada.

"¿¡Qué clase de madre es esta?!" se preguntó mentalmente el albino, con clara expresión de confusión y agotamiento.

Después de la escena, la mujer le instruyo a su hija de enseñarle a Lincoln ciertas recetas de postres, una vez terminarán, podrían descansar y comer algo en una de las mesas, los jóvenes ya estaban lo suficientemente avergonzados por lo dicho.

"¿Así que tu nombre es Karen?" pregunto Lincoln mientras preparaba la masa para unos pasteles.

"Si, la mayoría me conoce por mi apodo, ¿que en verdad creíste que me llamaba Cookie?"

Para ser honesto, hubo un tiempo que si lo creyó, igual que antes creía que niña Jordán era el verdadero nombre de Jordán, y no para diferenciarla de un chico que se llamaba igual, tiempos donde era muy inocente, por evitar decir tonto.

"...aún si, me gustaría que de ahora en adelante me llamarás Karen"

"Pero sólo tus amigos cercanos te pueden llamar por tu nombre, dudo que tenga los méritos para llamarte por tu nombre"

"¡Basta!" el sintió grito de Cookie, ahora conocida como Karen, le dio un buen susto a Lincoln, quien término con un poco de masa de galletas en el rostro por soltar el molde.

"Eso es algo que me molesta de ti, siendo alguien con una mente tan positiva, siempre te miras hacia abajo, sin darte cuenta como cambias a la gente" Karen se acercó, colocando su cuerpo cerca de suyo, podía oler su aroma a dulce saliendo de su largo cabello.

"Ten más confianza, lo mereces" la chica le quitó un poco de la masa que tenía con su pulgar, para luego metérselo a la boca, tranquilo Lincoln, no dejes que la bestia despierte por amor a Ace, piensa en la enfermera Sue en traje de baño, piensa en Sue traje de baño.

Después de la pequeña escena incómoda, Lincoln volvió a excusarse, diciendo que iría a la tienda por un poco de helado de limón para acompañar los postres, tardando alrededor de veinte minutos, regresando casi como un zombi de lo cansado que estaba, no siquiera podía disfrutar de los deliciosos postres que tenía enfrente.

**2:27 PM: Hablar con Cristina sobre la película y su arte. Listo**

**2:41 PM: Ver videos divertidos con Jordan mientras pasa la siguiente función. Listo**

**2:57 PM: Llevar a Paige a un café cercano para platicar sobre videojuegos. Punto improvisado, pero listo**

**3:17 PM: Comer dulces con Karen (Cookie). En proceso.**

"¿Lincoln, no vas a comer?" pregunto Cookie, perdón Karen, aún no se acostumbra a referirse a ella por su nombre después de tanto tiempo.

"No tengo ganas de comer..."

"Todo va de acuerdo con el plan hasta ahora, pero tengo la sensación de que estoy olvidando algo muy importante..." pensó nuestro protagonista, repasando el plan pasa por paso, hora por hora, evento por evento, hasta—

_**2:40 PM: Ir con Ronnie Anne al parque de diversiones. Error**_

"¡Mierda, me olvide del peligro más importante entre todos!"

"Hola perdedor"

_**Peligro: Ronnie Anne Santiago está detrás tuyo, la probabilidad de salir con el trasero ileso se desploma a niveles cercanos al 0%**_

"Lincoln, me cansé del cine, de paso me encontré a dos grandes amigas en el camino" con ver a Cristina sonriendo, tendiendo detrás a Jordán y Paige, no tuvo más opción que reírse de su propia miseria, no, aún quedaba una opción, el plan de contingencia.

.

**Batalla final del parque de diversiones, la última esperanza. ****5:00 PM**

.

En medio del parque, totalmente rodeados por ocho chicas, sin que ninguna pobre alma se dignara a salvarlos, esa era la situación de Lincoln Loud y Clyde McBride, soportando esas miradas de enfado, retrocediendo hasta chocar con de espaldas.

"Ho-hola, Clyde"

"Hola, Lincoln"

"Espero que no estén pensando en salir de esta" amenazo Ronnie Anne, con los brazos cruzado, el silencio de las demás no hacía más que poner el ambiente más pesado.

"¿¡Que haces ahora Lincoln?!" susurro Clyde, totalmente espantado.

"¿Como término todo de esta forma?" pensó el albino, sin responderle a su mejor amigo.

"Clyde, ¿qué significa..."

"...esto, Lincoln?" entre Stella y Jordán completaron la oración, sembrando más el miedo en nuestros protagonistas, sin embargo, Lincoln tuvo una idea, por lo que de la nada, se empezó a reír.

"Al fin estamos reunidos, con todas ustedes, esta es una fabulosa sorpresa por este día tan especial de la amistad, preparado por el dúo Clinton McLoud"

"¡Buena idea Lincoln, eres mi ídolo! Y un maldito de lo peor" celebro Clyde su mente, para rápidamente hacerle juego también "si, pensamos que deberíamos divertirnos todos juntos"

"Exacto hermano, esto es perfecto para que todos seamos felices"

Por supuesto, las chicas no quitaron su expresión de enojo, ya ni siquiera sabían si estar enojadas por la ridícula mentira de su crush, o el hecho de haber pasado por todo por la amistad, pero vale, lo dejarían pasar con un ligero castigo, eran viendo chicos, no podían—

"Lincoln, te estaba buscando" todos voltearon a ver a la chica que estaba en medio, totalmente confundida por esto, era Mollie

"¿No se suponía que tendríamos nuestra cita hoy? Por cierto Clyde, Joy me pido que la disculparás, sus padres tuvieron una emergencia y tuvieron que salir de la ciudad, te lo compensara el lunes en la escuela" dijo Mollie con total calma.

"Oh si, lo olvidé" respondió Lincoln, recodando de golpe su plática con Mollie la semana pasada, aunque ella quiera hablar de alguien mas si escucho bien no se había percatado en aquel momento que ese día era hoy.

"¡Lincoln, por favor!"

"¡No empieces Clyde, tú también la cagaste!"

Antes de que los hermanos de palabra, la tensión se elevó, las chicas tenían en fleco tapó, con diferentes armas que sólo el ser todo poderoso sabrá de donde sacaron en tan poco tiempo.

"Vaya, que me saliste mujeriego, hermanito" Lynn extendía un bate de béisbol hecho de metal a Lincoln, por favor no.

"¡Lynn, cálmate, esto no debía salir así!"

"¡Exacto, todo esto fue para hacerlas felices!" no importaban las excusas de ambos, era un game over.

"¿Eso es toda su excusa, par de tarados?" susurro Ronnie Anne, tronando sus nudillos junto a Sid, ella no necesitaba armas, sus golpes eran más que suficientes, Mollie seguía sin tener idea de nada, pero la idea de golpear chicos no le sonaba tan mal.

Vayamos un poco lejos, la descripción de lo sucedía podría causar la censura de esta publicación informática sobre los hecho sucedidos, en un punto alto, vemos a gran parte de las hermanas Loud, disfrutado el espectáculo con palomita y soda.

"Gracias por avisarnos Lucy, no quiero que maten a mi hermano, aunque, seré lo merece un poco" dijo Lori, mirando el espectáculo, era algo drástico, pero así Lincoln y su amigo aprenderían una valiosa lección, claro que no dudaría en intervenir cuando las cosas se pagan peores. Se aseguraría de cuidarlo el tiempo necesario, no es como si le encantara ver a su hermanito sufrir, pero la furia de una chica es implacable.

"Tranquila Lori, fue un placer, de igual forma, traje el botiquín para ayudarlos una vez se termine" respondió la gótica, quien tomaba apuntes en su libreta, el karma es despiadado Lincoln, ningún hermano debe dejarle sola tratando de explicar de dónde vienen los bebes a Lily.

"Uh, esa llave debió doler, por cierto, ¿dónde está Leni?" pregunto Luna, casi sintiendo pena, pero su bro, casi, hubiera traído a Sam, pero ella no le gustaba la violencia, además estaba agotada tras...eh...la sesión de ejercicios de anoche.

"Chaz se llevó a Leni, Lana, y Lily a otro parque, son muy inocentes para ver esto, necesitan que alguien maduro las cuiden" respondió la chica gótica, uh, eso iba a dejar marca.

"Entonces Lisa, en términos normales, ¿qué sucedió con Lincoln con tu experimento?" pregunto Luan, viendo a su hermana genio.

"Aquí esta tu batido de banana cariño"

"Gracias amor, pero podrías traerme una tarta de coco, necesitamos algo dulce para acompañar"

"Pero Luan, la tienda queda a—" Luan sorprendió a su novio Benny con un fugaz beso en los labios, para luego darle una mirada de perrito.

"Por favor, amor, por mi" con eso basto para que Benny bajara, donde se encontraría con Bobby y Rocky, quienes hacían trabajos similares, pero no podían evitarlo, todo por hacer feliz a sus chicas.

"¡Por el amor!"

"¡Por el amor!" brindaron las chicas, levantando sus bebidas en alegría por ese hermoso sentimiento. Una vez Lincoln se recuperará, que con los inventos de Lisa serian rápido, harían todo lo posible para ayudarle en cómo entender el corazón de una chica, de por sí ya estaba en un problema por ser un gran Romeo. Que pueden decir, Lincoln es un gran partido

"Oigan, a todo esto, ¿dónde está Lola? Pensé que le sacaría jugo a esta situación"

Efectivamente Luna, la pequeña princesa le sacaría jugo a la situación, esperado a que la carnicería acabara, y que las enamoradas sacaran su frustración entre sí de cómo pudieron caer enamoradas de ellos, de mantener el acuerdo de no agresión hasta que los chicos tuvieran el valor de elegir a una de ellas como novia.

"Chicas, vengo a traerles una venta que les encantará, incluso las hará babear"

"Ahora no Lola, nada que traigas nos interesa, estamos triste por culpa de ellos"

"Claro Lynn" de su vestido, Lola saco su basta mercancía "yo sólo tengo estas fotos de Lincoln y Clyde que casualmente traje conmigo, 15 dólares la foto por favor"

Había variedad, desde ellos comiendo una sandía, durmiendo, saliendo de la ducha, sonriendo, entre más variedad, claro, las chicas se mantenían firmes, ellas no caerían en algo tan—

Lola vendió todas las fotos, si, saco para dos vestidos nuevos, cada chica compro dos fotos de sus chicos. Si, estaban enojadas por completo, pero no podían evitar sentir amor por ellos, esto comparado con las cosas buenas que hicieron en el pasado por ellas no era nada, claro, no dejarían que ganar su perdón fuera tan fácil, deberán ganárselo con sudor y lágrimas.

Así amigos míos, es la historia en como dos idiotas trataron de desafiar la lógica de la situación, trata si de salir de la situación en que estúpidamente se metieron, fracasando miserablemente, su vida amorosa es un misterio, pero tranquilos, el electrocardiograma muestra que todavía siguen vivos, habrá más historia que contar, pero por ahora, lo siento chicos, la cagaron.

_**BAD END**_

.

.

Tiempo después, nos encontramos con nuestros dos protagonistas, solos sentados en un café, mirando a la nada, debían darle gracias a la Lisa por curar sus heridas de manera rápida, sin embargo, la lección jamás se les olvidara de la cabeza, no fue nada grave, aun así, el respeto por el sexo femenino aumento para ambos.

"Así que...el plan resulto un completo fracaso" susurro Clyde.

"Si, francamente, ahora que lo pienso con la cabeza fría, no puedo creer que llegáramos a actuar de manera egoísta" respondió Lincoln, si bien la paliza le dolió, y lo merecía, había recibido peores en las peleas con sus hermanas, lo que realmente le dolió, fue ver las caras de tristeza y decepción en el rostro de las chicas, por eso, hasta el momento, no había sido capaz de mostrar su cara, aun cuando sus hermanas le insistían que entre más tiempo pase, más complicado será recibir el perdón.

"Ni que lo digas, creo que hubiera sido mejor ser sinceros con ellas sobre la situación, salir con ellas por separado" Lincoln suspiro, en verdad fue estúpido pensar que las chicas se molestarían tanto por salir en otro momento, si, tal vez los hubieran visto mal, pero lo llegarían a entender, demonios. Solo quería que todos fueran felices.

"Bueno, basta de lamentarse" Clyde se levantó, estirando sus brazos "Si, las chicas nos odian, tenemos problemas de protagonista de anime harem, explicar nuestros sentimientos, pero deprimirnos aquí no solucionara nada. Empecemos de cero, Lincoln"

"Tienes razón, será un largo camino, pero conseguiremos su perdón, por nuestras tonterías, hagamos lo mejor"

Así, nuestro protagonistas empezarían el camino a la redención con las chicas que lastimaron, pasando varios obstáculos, pero no dejarían que todo acabara con un final malo, aprendieron su lección, aceptaron las consecuencias, era hora de levantarse y seguir adelante, el dúo Clinton McLoud no se rendiría. No es un final feliz, pero las cosas se tienen que mejorar, muy pronto, veremos cómo logran revertir su situación, esta historia continuara.

.

.

.

**A/N: Bueno, aquí está el experimento de capitulo, dios, fue más complicado de lo esperado, la verdad no sé cómo mirar esto, mi manejo el humor y el romance es muy simple, errores abre cometido muchos, incluso puede ser el peor capitulo escrito en toda mi travesía por este mundo, pero tratare de aprender de ellos en cuanto a este género de escritura, así que cualquier feedback en cómo mejorar en este aspecto es bienvenido, siéntanse libres de destrozarme si esto es un completo asco. Tomando en cuenta que puedo llegar a escribir cosas que en este fandom no guste para nada, pero en otros si (tal vez por ser de anime, pero bueno).**

**Después de hacer la ruta de la protagonista, si el fic recibe apoyo, publique más historias cortas de ships no tan importante, como pueden ser Paige o Cristina, incluso el propio Clynn, todo queda en ustedes, deje muchos eventos pasados para escribir estas historias de amor no incestuoso.**

**De igual manera, si no has leido mi otro fic, cadena de grietas, me alegraría que le dieran una oportunidad.**

**Por último, antes de pasar a responder los cometarios del prólogo, quiero invitarlos para apoyar un proyecto del fandom, si pueden meterse a YouTube para ver el tráiler del juego: Operación Baile (operation dance en inglés), en un canal llamado Studio Apollo, un juego de citas con nuestro Lincoln de protagonista, siendo un juego gratuito, proyecto liderado por pesos pesados que de seguro conocerán muy bien. Incluso, en la descripción del video existen links para unirse al Discord o apoyarlos en Facebook para ver el progreso del juego, esta bueno el mame en Discord, ando por ahí a menudo por si quieren saludar. Fin del spam, espero no se enojen por dar publicidad, soy algo paranoico. (No puedo dejar el link del tráiler porque la página no lo deja, por si preguntaban).**

**P.S: No, yo no trabajo en nada relacionado al juego, solo le doy promoción porque son de los proyectos como fandom debemos apoyar. Ahora sí, kuna fuera.**

**.**

**.**

**Respondiendo cometarios:**

**t10507: Me alegra que te gustara la idea, espero la ruta del harem te haya complacido, espero tu comentario.**

**J0nas Nagera: Si, espero haber puesto una situación cómica decente, pues repito, no es lo mío, no tengo nada en contra de Haiku, solo no me cuadro ponerla entre las cinco, y un poco de Clynn que al fandom le gusta, espero te haya gustado amigo, espero tu comentario.**


	3. After the plan

**Memorias**

* * *

La alarma sonó por varios minutos, con el tono de la canción del ending de la serie animada de Ace Savvy, no sabía si era por los hechos reciente su vida, pero Lincoln la encontraba menos emocionante que hace unos días, mala idea poner una canción que te gusta si la vas a odiar después por obligarte a dejar el mundo de los sueños. Con pereza, levantó la mano para golpear el botón para detener la alarma, se incorporó mientras miraba su calendario.

Ya no estaba tan plagado de notas como antes, con la salida de las mayores de la casa, su asistencia para ayudar a sus hermanas era un poco menor, dándole un poco más de tiempo para el mismo, claro, si Lola no lo amenazaba para estar un tiempo más. Aun así, siempre estaría disponible para ayudar a su familia en lo que pueda.

Habían pasado unas semanas después de la catástrofe del plan de san Valentín con las chicas, aceptando la paliza como castigo, de cierta forma ya tenía un poco de resistencia por las tantas peleas contra sus hermanas en el pasado, Clyde lo sufrió más, pero sobrevivió, que es lo importante, incluso diría que fueron un poco suaves con su mejor amigo. Tras curarse y darse cuenta de su error, optaron por enmendar por completo su error, como fuera, para su fortuna, por así decirlo, fueron llamados por Ronnie Anne y Lynn para discutir del tema de una manera más...cordial el asunto.

* * *

_La incomodidad y el nerviosismo en aquel cuarto por parte de la hermandad Clincoln mcCloud estaba rompiendo cualquier parámetro, más con la miradas serias de Ronnie Anne y Lynn al otro lado de la mesa, sabían que eran capaces de romperles la columna a ambos para jugar al saltar la cuerda después...rayos, debía de dejar esos juegos violentos, ya les empezaban a afectar, solo debían ser honestos a este punto._

_"...es cierto, estaba comprometido en cuatro lugares diferentes" respondió Lincoln con voz baja, tratando de evitar la mirada de Ronnie Anne._

_"¿Sólo cuatro?" pregunto la latina de manera cortante, con los brazos cruzados._

_"No, cinco...o seis" Lincoln bajo la cabeza, apenado, mientras Ronnie Anne sólo cerro los ojos, resoplando un poco._

_"Clyde ¿tú también?" ahora pregunto Lynn, quien parecía contenerse de no saltar a matarlo por mujeriego, creían que Clyde tendría un poco más de decencia por alguien que aspira a ser director de una escuela en el futuro._

_Clyde, sabiendo de buena fuente, la suya, que una respuesta incorrecta lo sentenciaría a más dolor, hablo con la verdad "¡Sólo queríamos hacer a todos felices en el día de la amistad!"__Lynn dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa, que espantó tanto a su hermano menor como al chico que le gustaba "¡Es una forma de felicidad muy egoísta, piense en los sentimientos de chicas reales! ¡No se basen en estúpidos dibujos!"_

_"¿Sabes LJ? No me importa mucho hablar de los pequeños detalles" Ronnie Anne los miro con dureza "sólo espero que acepten como hombres su castigo" y__a no podían más, el miedo y la culpa los consumían, rápidamente, y de manera casi sincronizada, demostrando la especial conexión que tiene, Lincoln y Clyde se levantaron, se pusieron al lado de ellas, para caer de rodillas y pegar la frente al suelo, aunque se pasaron un poco con la fuerza, si dolió.__"¡Lo sentimos mucho! ¡Por favor perdone nuestra estupidez!" ambos exclamaron con fuerza "¡Es nuestra culpa hacerlas sentir tristes! ¡Perdón!"_

_Tanto Ronnie Anne como Lynn se quedaron en silencio, para luego verse mutuamente, buscando una forma de responder a una disculpa directa._

_"¿En verdad siente lo que acaban de decir? pregunto una voz femenina, pero no era de ninguna de las dos que tenían en frente, los chicos levantaron la cabeza, para ver entrar al resto de las chicas afectadas__._

_"¡Chicas! ¿Por qué?" pregunto Lincoln, confundido por su presencia._

_"Sólo necesitan aceptar que fue su culpa, se ven que están arrepentidos, el pasado en el pasado" hablo Stella, quien ya estaba un poco acostumbrada al actuar como la voz de autoridad ante las tonterías de su grupo de amigos, esta chica tiene una paciencia admirable._

_"¿Que tan estúpidos pueden llegar a ser? A mí no me molesto tanto, olvídenlo" ahora hablo Cristina, actuando como si no fuera la gran cosa para ella._

_"No tiene sentido para mi seguir enojada con ustedes, tras esa...emotiva disculpa suya" dijo Paige, a quien en lo personal, ya le estaba molestando el drama, afectando sus interacciones en la escuela, todo era muy incómodo._

_"Ya quedo en el pasado, relájense" con aquella sonrisa de Cookie, ambos responsables de sintieron mejor, aunque un calendario les fue entregado a cada uno._

_"Ahora sólo deben ganarse de regreso nuestra confianza, ayudándonos en un par de cosas durante un tiempo" dijo Jordán, siendo un arreglo que llegaron entre todas, además de tener su propósito oculto._

_"¿Con eso se conforman? Yo les hubiera dado otro correctivo ¿tú qué opinas Ronnie?" pregunto la atleta de la familia Loud, su amiga sólo se mantuvo callada, hasta mirar a los chicos con burla._

_"Muevan sus traseros, esas tareas no se cumplirán solas" __Lincoln y Clyde tuvieron que contener su alegría, habían obtenido la oportunidad que querían, de corregir su atroz error, no podían quejarse de nada, que buen corazón tenían todas. Los mejores amigos desde la infancia de miraron felices._

_"Lincoln"_

_"Clyde"_

_Tomaron sus respectivos calendarios para salir corriendo hacia la puerta, evitando golpear a las chicas, quienes los miraban con sorpresa por el súbito entusiasmo, los hermanos de diferente madre, abrazados de los hombros, cumplirán esta promesa a lo que diera lugar "¡Muchas gracias, chicas! ¡Daremos todo en nuestro ser!_

* * *

Lincoln sonrió con un poco de cansancio, en verdad que eran unos ingenuos al pensar que las chicas se las pondrían fácil, no podía entrar mucho en los detalles sobre el camino a la redención con Clyde, pero en su caso, bueno, fue el compañero en las prácticas de quemados con Jordán, Cookie lo puso como catador de postres exóticos hindúes, suena genial, díganselo a su estómago, tuvo que ser ayudante de personal en una de las tantas fiestas que la familia de Cristina tienen en la casa Club del Royalwoods, Paige lo entreno por horas en diferentes juegos del arcade, siendo muy exigente, y Ronnie Anne simplemente le hizo bromas, no tan humillantes como en su época de bully, pero bromas al final y al cabo, fue una semana llena de risas a su costa.

Fue muy duro, aun así, se sentía feliz de haber ayudado a las chicas, Jordán se sentía más confiada en las competencias, evito que algún dulce fuerte fuera puesto al público, ahorrando problemas en el negocio de la familia de Cookie, la fiesta de Cristina fue mucho mejor con sus ideas, incluso le pagaron, Paige se alegraba por al fin tener a alguien con quien competir en torneos de videojuegos, y la relación que tenía con Ronnie Anne antes de que se mudara a la ciudad estaba de vuelta. Al final, lo más importante de todo, es que siempre le dieron las gracias por su esfuerzo y ayuda, disfrutando mucho su tiempo con él, disculpándose si llegaron a ser un poco duras.

Si, Lincoln Loud es un masoquista, pero todo sea por ver a sus seres queridos felices.

Tras un buen baño, más para quitarse un poco el cansancio de anoche, ahora que Lola está compitiendo en concursos de bellezas a nivel estatal en diferentes lugares de Michigan, las exigencias eran muchos mayores que a nivel local, y como su coach, es su deber ayudarla para llegar al siguiente nivel, las nacionales.

"Buenos días Lincoln"

"¡Ahh! Buenos días Lucy ¿necesitas algo?" algunas costumbres de esta casa jamás mueren, como Lucy asustando con sus apariciones por detrás desde que era una bebe.

"Nada, sólo noto tu aura un poco turbia"

"Ah, es por el cansancio, entenderás que no han sido días muy tranquilos para mí, pero al menos la vergüenza de aquel día quedo atrás y todos estamos a mano" comento Lincoln mientras baja las escaleras para ponerse su suéter naranja y gorra marrón, un día fría pero agradable de febrero, así que opto por caminar en esta ocasión.

"¿Ese es tu momento de más vergüenza con chicas? Pensé que fue el incidente de la botarga con Clyde en Reiningers el año pasado" dijo Luan, quien estaba en el sofá, tomando un poco de café, al ver la cara de su hermano menor, continuo "Lola, encontró tu diario"

Lincoln se pasó la mano por el rostro, ahora entendía porque Lola no le hizo nada cuando piso una de sus tiaras mientras correteaba a Lana para su baño semanal, nadie se salva con Lola Loud se enoja.

"Prefiero no hablar de ello, me voy" abrió la puerta y salió de la casa, para al segundo volver a abrirla "¡Y no es un diario, es una agenda de sucesos!"

Lucy vio a su hermano mayor empezar su camino a la escuela por la ventana, para luego ver a Luan "¿tú sabes que le sucede?"

"Lincoln es un chico atento y muy bueno con todos, él jamás pensó tener tantos intereses amorosos de golpe, no sólo es el hecho de que se menosprecie al considerar no ser material de novio, también le atormenta los resultados"

"El hecho de ser feliz con tu amor verdadero, pero romper los corazones de las demás" dedujo Lucy, viendo como Luan dejaba la taza en la mesa de estar

"Exacto, Lincoln tiene el corazón más puro que conozco, no quiere caer en el mal de ilusionar a las chicas, que todo se vuelva incómodo cuando tome una decisión, de hacerlas llorar, a esa teoría llegamos Lori y yo, Lisa la válido con sus exámenes psicológicos indirectos" la bromista sonrió, imaginado a su hermanito, siempre poniendo la felicidad del todos por delante de la suya "pero estoy segura que Linky saldrá de esta, siempre nos tendrá a nosotras para aconsejarlo si duda"

Lucy sonrió un poco, vaya que esta faceta de Luan como la hermana mayor es genial, ahora no todos son bromas para ella, recordando cuando la animo a participar en el teatro cuando era sueño de Luan ser persona más joven en participar, que se lo había ganado, es genial, o eso pensó hasta que un paquete de huevos le manchó toda su ropa, esa sonrisa volvió a su clásica línea horizontal sin expresión.

"Haha, tranquila, te deje otro cambio de ropa en la lavandería, unas vez te cambies, por favor ayúdame despertando a Lily y Lana, Lynn ya se fue a su caminada matutina, sólo me asegurare que a Lisa no le vuelva a salir un sexto dedo en el pie por sus experimentos nucleares, a papa ya le basta con sus traumas con la tía Ruth" que podían decir, aún con las ausencia de las mayores, la escancia de una mañana al estilo Loud se mantenía.

Ya un poco alejado, Lincoln continuaba su andar lento por las frías calles, sin saber que sus hermana mayores ya habían deducido su conflicto interno, esto no era un anime donde el protagonista se quedaba a todas, tampoco era Medio Oriente donde la poligamia era bien visto, si en verdad todas ellas están interesadas en él para algo más que amigos, tenía que pensar en algo para no destruir su círculo de amistad. Tampoco pudo evitar acordarse de ese evento de la plaza, fue como si dios quisiera pasar un momento divertido a su costa y con Clyde.

_Flashback: 5 meses atrás, centro comercial de Royalwoods._

"Lincoln ¿estás seguro de esto?" pregunto Clyde, mientras caminaban para llegar a la tienda.

"Créeme hermano, esto no estaba en mis opciones, pero fue muy lindo de parte de Leni hablar con la gerente de la tienda y recomendarnos para este trabajo, lo menos que podemos hacer es intentarlo" comento el albino, tratando de recordar donde quedaba la tienda, Lincoln no le molestaba ir al centro comercial, aquí compraba varios cómics y videojuegos, lo que detestaba, era ir cada sábado con sus hermanas para ser la mula de carga, dejándolo al último para sus compras, era un dilema para los chicos este tipo de actitudes desastre chicas al comprar.

Ambos necesitaban el dinero, en tres días sacarían un versión especial de Fish Fighters XV para la PlayStation 4, que seguro volarían como pan caliente, no tenían problema en acampar toda la noche para hacer fila, incluso consiguieron que Harold McBride los cuidara, lamentablemente, la oficina de correos los despidieron por romper un buzón de correo, en su defensa, ese perro les salto de la nada y los espanto. Ahora, vieron el letrero de la tienda de ropa, Reiningers, el dúo Clincoln mcCloud tomo aire, este era el último empuje, sólo serán unas horas ¿qué tan malo podía ser?

Al entrar, fueron a mostrador, donde les estaban esperando un joven de nombre Miguel, buen amigo de su hermana, trabajando juntos hasta que Leni se fue a cumplir su sueño. También vieron a Fiona, pero esta hizo un sonido de fastidio antes de ir a otra zona de la tienda, parece que aún no les perdona el desastre de hace tiempo cuando investigaba para devolverle a Leni su trabajo, aunque que te descuenten de tu sueldo casi 150 dólares por sus desastres, tampoco la culpaban.

"Oh, hola, Lincoln, sí que has crecido" Miguel miro a Clyde "tú debes ser Clyde McBride, Leni también me hablo buenas cosas de ti" ambos se dieron la mano, una vez terminada las presentaciones, Miguel los guía a la bodega, donde estaba las botargas, de una gatita parecida a Hello Kitty y la otra era de un conejo con vestido rojo.

"Pido la de gatita"

"Pido la de—. ¡Demonios! ¡Rara vez ganas en esto Lincoln!" tras una manera muy ética de elegir, ambos salieron afuera de la bodega con los trajes puestos, gracias que esto les tapaba la cara de vergüenza.

"Se bien chicos, lo único que tiene que hacer es estar afuera para atraer clientes, y si se los piden, ayuden a los clientes con sus dudas, con eso la señora Carlmichael les daré el cambio al final del turno, esta estrategia de las mascotas es su última gran idea" explico Miguel a los adolescentes.

"Pero no sabemos mucho de la tienda"

"Tranquilo Clyde, estaré muy al pendiente de ustedes, si necesitan mi ayuda, háganme una seña y yo me encargo" ahora con el apoyo de Miguel, no se sentían tan presionados, podían hacerlo.

Los primeros minutos fueron de incomodidad, a Lincoln no le traía buenos recuerdos estar dentro de una botarga, por todo el asunto de la mala suerte, ya hace mucho perdono a su familia por ello, solo era la incomodidad del traje, mientras Clyde tuvo que mentalizarse para no ponerse nervioso, una vez en confianza empezaron con su trabajo de atraer gente, incluso hicieron el tonto bailando como botarga de farmacia por un tiempo, esto es mejor de lo esperado.

"Chicos, están haciendo un gran trabajo, sólo que necesito cuiden la tienda por unos minutos, llego nueva mercancía para la temporada de invierno a la bodega del centro comercial y debo ir a recogerla, cualquier cosa, Fiona está en la sección de caballeros ordenado precios" Miguel les dio las gracias mientras bajaba las escaleras eléctricas, dejando a los chicos en la sección de mujeres, solos.

"Clyde...tengo un mal presentimiento"

"Tranquilo Lincoln, estamos más cerca de la edición especial, sólo visualiza las noches de juegos, nada nos hará renunciar e ir a casa con las manos vacías"

"¿Estas segura de esto Jordan?"

"Si Stella, aquí son muy amables, me gustaba venir seguido cuando una de las hermanas Lincoln trabajaba aquí, daba consejos de moda increíbles" en la entrada, se veía a un grupo de chicas entrar a la tienda, no hacía falta mencionar que todas en ese grupo las reconocían de la escuela.

Muy decididos, los mejores amigos apretaron sus puños, convencidos de su siguiente movimiento.

'¡Nos largamos a casa!' pensaron ambos, con pánico absuelto, si ellas se enteraban que eran las personas dentro de las botargas, no, no podían enterarse. Escondidos como niños asustados por el coco, se agacharon detrás de unos estantes, esto estaba mal en varias sentidos.

"Disculpen, necesitamos ayuda con unas cosas" esa era la voz de Penélope, destruyendo las posibilidades de escape de los chicos, quienes estaban congelados.

"Chicas, iré a ver otros estantes con las demás, no tardamos" dijo Paige, recibiendo una respuesta positiva, tomo de la mano a la gatita "¿me podría acompañar, necesitamos una opinión extra? Por favor"

La botarga sólo asintió, siendo llevado a otra zona de la tienda, ahora estaba mucho peor, cada quien por su lado, vale, calma, sólo iban a ver y probarse ropa, todo seguía en calma, no entres en pánico.

"Disculpé" Clyde volteo a ver a Penélope, quien ahora estaba acompañada por Sid Chang, quien estaba de visita junto a Ronnie Anne de la ciudad "mi amiga quiere probarse un estilo diferente de ropa, pues ya no le acomoda en la zona del pecho"

"¡Sid! ¡No seas así! ¡Sólo busco opciones!" le recrimino Stella a Sid, quien sólo sonreía feliz "sólo busco que me midan mi nueva talla de blusa, sólo eso" explico Stella al empleado.

Clyde necesita urgentemente la bolsa de papel, no desconocía las técnicas para la medición de prendas, sus padres le enseñaron hace tiempo para elegir las mejores opciones, aun así, era muy diferente la anatomía de una mujer, si lo pillaban, Stella le haría una tortura filipina para obligaron a ir al bañado sentado por el resto de su vida.

'Al demonio, aún tengo tiempo para explicar la situación' es una buena conclusión Clyde, evitar que el malentendido y la incomodad crezcan más, lo primero era quitarse la botarga...ahí está el detalle querido amigo, no alcanzaba el zipper de la espalda, sin darse en cuenta en su desesperación, estaba haciendo una escena enfrente de las chicas.

"¿Y ahora qué le pasa?" pregunto la chica de origen filipino, completamente perdida. Por otra lado, Sid analizo este baile extraño, tras descartar un ritual para invocar palomas, fue a lo más seguro.

"Ya entiendo" sonrió mientras le ponía una cinta métrica a la mano "es tu primer día y estas nervioso, tranquilo, yo te ayudo, algunas veces ayudaba a mi mama a medir a los animales del zoológico"

'Sid, siempre admire tu entusiasmo, pero ahora no ayuda' pensó el pobre Clyde, quien dé un momento a otro ya tenía a Sid al lado, ayudándole a sostener la cinta métrica sobre el cuerpo de Stella, oh Dios mío, el pecho no.

"Mhh, cinco centímetros más, con razón te apretaba, y antes decías que—"

"¡Sid! ¡Baja la voz!" Stella le tapó la boca a su más reciente amiga, que aun así seguía hablando.

"Oigan ¿qué opinas de estos lentes?" pregunto Penélope, mostrando a sus amigas unos lentes de modelo polo color gris, el vidrio es más pequeño, en verdad resaltaba.

"O-M-G, te quedan geniales, y miren, estos shorts de monitos se ve súper torneo, combinara perfecto con mi blusa de tirantes a la hora de dormir" Stella y Penélope lo aprobaron, no tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse poder Sid es una gran amiga. Con sus nuevas medias, Stella rápidamente encontró lo que buscaba.

"¡Bien! Nosotras terminamos, ah, y muchas gracia por...¿está bien?" pregunto Penélope, al ver al empleado, recargado en una mesa.

"Cinco centímetros más...monos" susurro la botarga, pero nadie le escucho, las chicas le desearon lo mejor en su primer día de trabajo, fueron a la caja, donde Fiona les atendió, pagaron y se fueron a dar otra vuelta por el centro comercial.

Clyde se sentía sucio, escoria humana, como un pedófilo oculto tras una botarga de Disney, viendo a los niños a su lado. No sólo se imaginó a Sid Chang con su ropa de dormir, no sólo vio a Penélope más hermosa sin sus lentes y sonriendo, saliendo de su timidez para expresarse con sus amigas, lo peor, aunque de manera indirecta, le había aparentado los pechos a Stella con la cinta métrica, más las veces que le toco su piel, eso era acoso sexual ¡no quería ir a prisión! No usaría jabón jamás en su vida.

'¡Basta! ¡Iré con Fiona a que en quite esto! No me importa que me desee la muerte con la mirada" pensó convenido, acabaría esto de una vez.

¿Creían que las cosas acabarían así? Por supuesto que no mi querido miserable.

"Oiga, me puede ayudar" Clyde se detuvo en seco, la voz provenía de la zona de probadores, dios, si esto fue por mentir cuando le preguntaron si le gustaba los champiñones en la cafetería hace seis años lo sentía mucho.

Por otro lado, Lincoln estaba...veamos, depende a quien le preguntes si era el mayor suertudo de este mundo, o de forma irónica, su mala suerte llevando a las puertas de la muerte, teniendo que tener autocontrol para no delatarse, aunque era difícil. Nunca se enteró como término poniéndole unas medias largas a Cookie, pues si, estaba rozándole las piernas a una chica, mama, perdóname.

"¿Medias blancas? ¿Acaso te cansaste del púrpura? pregunto Paige, que estaba viendo unas blusas.

"Yo no lo pondría así, amo el púrpura con mi alma, pero estas me gritaban que me las probarán, la mejor decisión del día" Cookie ahora miro al empleado con una sonrisa "me las llevo, espero no haya sido mucha molestia, sólo que con la mano vendada es más difícil hacerlo por mi cuenta" la botarga sólo negó con la cabeza, le ayudo a ponerse sus clásicas calcetas largas púrpuras y sus zapatos, al puro estilo de la cenicienta, película que se sabía de memoria por verla decenas de veces con las gemelas.

Mientras dejaba la mercancía en el mostrador, a Lincoln se le vino a la cabeza esa quemadura, fue su culpa, ambos trabajaron en la cafetería ese día, Cookie se quemó al tomar la cuchara que él le paso, sin percatarse que ella no llevaba protección, aunque le repitió hasta el hartazgo que fue su culpa por no usarlos, el albino se sentía culpable.

"Disculpe, una consulta" la voz de Jordán lo saco de su trance, sólo para voltear a ver dos bikinis "¿es mejor un color amarillo, o este verde claro? Quiero sorprender a alguien"

"No es justo, yo quería preguntarle primero, compro esta que deja el ombligo al descubierto, o la que me deja los hombros al descubierto" también se acercó Paige con sus opciones, luego desvío la mirada "¿o que le gusta a un chico que va a cumplir 14 años?"

"¿Compran para un cumpleaños? El único chico que cumpleaños en estas fechas es Lincoln Loud, además, será la última fiesta de piscina en casa de Jordán del año, siendo el ex-gurú de chicas de los pocos chicos que invitamos ¿acaso su encanto funciono en ustedes?"

"¡C-c-cállate, Mollie! ¡Ya te dije que no es el!" le grito Jordán a su mejor amiga, quien mantenía su sonrisa burlona.

"¿Qué tiene de malo...que una quiera verse linda en el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo hombre" pregunto la chica gamer, jugando con su cabello, un poco avergonzada. Fue en ese momento, que el empleado en la botarga, las volteo a ver, apuntando con ambas manos las primeras opciones de ambas.

"Tienes razón, estos se ven más lindos, muchas gracias" el trío de amigas camino rumbo a la caja. El pobre Lincoln no escucho de que estaban hablando las tres, sólo le salía humo en la cabeza, imaginado a las dos chicas en esas ropas, saludándolo con una sonrisa, demasiada piel...espera ¿acaso les había elegido la opción que más le gusto? La pubertad le están pegando duro.

"Me imagino que usted es una empleada de este lugar" volteo para ver a Cristina, usando una falda azul claro con el precio aun colgando "leí que las personas personificando a las botargas son mujeres, así que no debe haber problema para pedir por su asistencia"

Ahora entendía porque rayos las chicas le tenían tanta confianza a ambos, Miguel jamás le explico que este era un trabajo de mujeres, no era posible que le escapará tan vital dato, pero no podía hacer nada, ya nada podía ir peor.

"Vera, no puedo bajar el zipper de la falda, creo viene con un problema de fábrica ¿podrá intentar desabrocharlo por mi"

¿¡Por qué no se callaba la boca con esa pregunta?!

"Rápido por favor, esto es vergonzosos" susurro Cristina, mirando a un lado, prefería que una extraña la ayudara que sus amigas, su imagen de chica fuerte se puede ver manchado por algo tan simple como no bajar un zipper, o eso le enseño su padre.

A Cristina le mortificaban los segundos que esta empleada de tardaba, cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar, sintió que la falda le bajaba, mostrando su ropa interior de color rosa, que alivió "muchas gracias"

Lincoln salió del cuarto, con cuidado para que nadie que estuviera en el pasillo viera a la chica. Se quedo parado viendo a la nada, para luego voltear a ver a la otra botarga con la misma pose de shock, ambos salieron juntos, en completo silencio.

"¿Que vistes?" susurro Clyde, viendo al frente.

"Vi el trasero de Cristina, usa panties de color rosa ¿tu?"

"Le desabroche el bra a Kat, la chica del club de canto que a Zach le gustaba en la primaria, le vi la espalda desnuda y un poco más de su pecho"

...

...

"¿Crees que el cura nos reciba para confesarnos?"

"No lo sé amigo, me doy asco"

En medio de su lamento y auto entierro de sus valores, los amigos sólo esperaban a Miguel para ver si los podía poner a hacer otra cosa, no le importaba limpiar toda la tienda, que momentos súper incómodas.

"¿Estas segura que no hay moros en la costa?"

"Si, LJ, las chicas ya se fueron"

"Me siento un poco extraña al venir esta tienda, no soy mucho del estilo de Leni"

Lincoln simplemente suspiro derrotado, por supuesto, no podían faltar su hermana Lynn y Ronnie Anne a este festival de vergüenza y incomodad, jamás volvía a usar una botarga en su vida.

"Hubiera sido incómodo estar con ellas, por ya sabes..."

"Si, 16 años recién cumplidos y tu hermanita Lucy tiene más pecho que tu" se burló Ronnie Anne, ante la mirada asesina de la deportista de la familia Loud.

"Al menos, yo no uso rellenó para llamar la atención de Stincoln"

"¿Y tú crees que no me he dado cuenta que le restriegas el culo al pobre Clyde, va morir por desangrado el pobre?"

"¿¡Quieres pelear?!"

"Adelante Santiago, una lucha con reglas extremas"

Cuando ambas chicas estaban a punto de sacarse los ojos, dos botargas las atraparon, ignorando los insultos de las chicas, paso un minuto, hasta que se pudieron calmar, entrando la razón de que si rompen algo, sus madres las encierran hasta el 4 de julio. Al verlas más calmadas, las dejaron ir, sin saber que sus crushes las escucharon, totalmente con la cara roja, la última gota que derramo el vaso. Por el lado bueno, después de unos cinco minutos de ver a la nada, por fin vieron la figura de Miguel entrar

"Lo siento chicos, el repartidor era una copia del perezoso de Zootopia ¿todo bien en mi ausencia?" pregunto, a lo cual ambos asintieron, sin decir ninguna palabra, hasta que el único hijo de los McBride recordó que podía hablar.

"Miguel, te molestaría ayudarme a quitarme la cabeza, no alcanzo el zipper y tengo sed"

"Yo necesito ir al baño"

"Claro chicos, un segundo" Miguel les ayudo quitarse la cabeza de la botarga, dando por fin un bocado de aire fresco, podían jurar que al pasar el tiempo, se volvió más caliente, ya había acabado.

"Tenías razón Ronnie, estos modelos deportivos son geniales"

"Sip, no tiene de malo admitir que somos A, ni que nadie lo fuera a...saber" las chicas rudas, quedaron congeladas al ver a Lincoln y Clyde, con las botargas puestas, sus sonrisas, cambiaron una mirada muerta en un segundo.

"¿Qué clase de fetiche raro es este?" apenas reconocían la voz de Lynn, mientras Ronnie se tronaba los dedos de la mano, no había mejor forma de ocultar tu vergüenza que con violencia.

"¡E-esperen! ¡Podemos explicarlo!"

"Lincoln tiene razón ¡cálmense!"

Mientras Miguel no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, a lo lejos, sin que nadie lo supiera vemos a Fiona, con una sonrisa, moviendo el vaso de su batido, espectadora de todo este espectáculo desde su principio, toda la familia de Leni es muy divertida de ver.

"No es el tipo de karma que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecha, además, seguro una parte de ellos considera este día el mejor de sus vidas" Fiona dio un sorbo a su bebida, mentiras veía a los chicos escapar por sus vidas, al menos salieron de la tienda "les invitare la comida, es lo menos que puedo hacer"

_Fin del Flashback._

"Ahh...gracias Luan, ya lo había olvidado" susurro Lincoln para su mismo, aunque tuvo poco tiempo para pensar, pues al ver la hora en su celular, vio que faltaban siete minutos para que cierren las puertas de la escuela, como todo este tiempo estuvo perdido en sus memorias, fue muy lento. A correr se ha dicho.

Sus piernas no le fallaron esta vez, llego justo a tiempo, tuvo que lanzarse para que su mochila evitara que la puerta se cerrará y lo dejara fuera, la perfecta lo dejo pasar con una advertencia, las ventajas de tener un buen récord de conducta.

Una vez en camino a su aula, se dio unos ligeros golpes en las mejillas, para despertar, nada ganaba en pensar en ello ahora, sólo podía seguir adelante, listo para afrontar un día más con una sonrisa, empezando con otro día de escuela.

Cada vez que avanzaba de año, se daba cuenta que los verdaderos problemas empezaban, extrañaba tareas simples como hacer una maqueta, planas, cosas simples, no resolver cinco páginas de puros problemas de matemáticas de un día para otro, más exposiciones en frente de las clase, incluso los profesores les prohibieron sacar información de Wikipedia, lo cual aún la mayoría lo seguía usando, sólo que no eran tan estúpidos para copiar y pegar todo con links en ciertas palabras, todo se pondría peor en la preparatoria.

Lynn tenía razón hace tiempo, si bien no es la jungla salvaje que imaginaba cuando fue a dar su primer recorrido antes de salir de la primaria, las cosas aquí eran más oscuras. Los acosadores ya no se conformaban con intimar para hacerse respetar, la inocencia que se llegaba a tener de niños cambia con la rebeldía de la pubertad, cada quien debía lidiar con sus problemas.

Unos de esos problemas para Lincoln, si bien no el más complicado, era ver en el panel de avisos los diferentes puestos de clubes, lo cual ya era un requisito entrar en uno, y sólo quedaban dos días antes de que se cerrarán, sólo que no sabía muy bien a cual ir.

"¿Problemas para escoger club, hermano?" Clyde se colocó a su lado, pero mantuvo su mirada en los diferentes anuncios.

"Si ¿que ahí de ti? ¿El consejo estudiantil no fue lo que esperabas?"

"No, sólo les importa holgazanear y dejar todo a última hora, todo lo contrario a lo que esperas de un consejo" era de esperarse, sólo eran los populares e hijos de papi, como Chandler y sus lameculos.

"¿Todavía sin club chicos?" voltearon a ver a Cristina, quien tenía unos papeles en mano, el recurso de su trasero hizo que Lincoln tuviera que desviar la mirada un momento para calmar ese impulso de idiotez.

"Es más complicado de lo esperado" respondido Clyde, rascándose la nuca, algo apenado.

"En ese caso ¿por qué no consideran unirse a nuestro nuevo club?" eso llamo la atención de los chicos.

"¿Un nuevo club? ¿Qué paso con el club de arte Cristina?" pregunto Lincoln confundido, pues sabía del amor que ella le tenía al arte, más por la pintura, después de todo, ahí se encontraron después del incidente del video.

"Ah, eso...veras, ahora se enfocan en arte posmoderno ¡sí! Ya no dan libertades creativas, por eso me salí" sonrió Cristina, un poco forzada, pero Lincoln se conformó con la explicación. La chica pelirroja continúa explicando.

"Tengo pensado revivir el club de voluntarios, pero estamos corto de personas por una, sin embargo con ustedes, podemos superar el número de mínimo de diez personas"

"¿Y quienes son el resto?"

"Nosotras" por supuesto, serían ellas, les alegraba la idea de estar con amigas en las horas de club, pero con recién sucedió, no podía evitar sentirse un poco incómodo.

"Jordán ¿y club de deportes?"

"Es extraño verte fuera del club de ciencias, Penélope"

"Bueno Lincoln, el entrenador Smith no le importó mi miedo con las rejas con alambres de púas a la hora de hacer el circuito, así que me salí para evitar problemas. De todas formas, puedo practicar en el gimnasio que está a dos cuadras de aquí"

"Sólo siguen repitiendo los mismos experimentos cada semestre, se estaba volviendo aburrido, tu entenderás Clyde"

Y así, el resto de las chicas, salían con una problema diferente en sus antiguos clubes, excepto Sid Chang, quien al ser de nuevo ingreso este año, no había participado en un club, le entusiasmaba tanto forma un club que sus amigos que casi no contenía su emoción.

"El único problema son los trámites, al director Huggins le gusta saber por escrito hasta cuantos rayones tienen los bancos, enserio no esperaba que tomara el cargo de la secundaria el año pasado" si alguien sabía de lo exigente que era el director, es Clyde, después de todo, paso casi un año como su aprendiz, tanto que habla de la escuela perfecta, dando prioridad a la no comida chatarra que acabar con los golpeadores.

"Si, todo estas hojas son cosas que debemos aclarar en nuestra solicitud, es mucho trabajo para mi sola" Lincoln miro a la chicas, para luego sacar un poco de aire por sus labios.

"En ese caso, hagamos equipo todos" dijo Lincoln con una gran sonrisa, llamando la atención de todos, incluso su Clyde le miro extrañado "es injusto dejarte el trabajo para ti sola Cristina, pero seguro entre todos nosotros podemos terminar todo en una tarde"

"Oh, mejor aún, podemos reunirnos en casa de alguien para además pasarla bien" comento Paige, quien miro de reojo a Jordán, quien sonrió.

"Sólo déjeme hace una llamada, no creo que a mi hermana mayor le importé cuidarnos por una tarde"

"Genial, déjenos la planeación al nosotros, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo" Lincoln extendió su mano al centro, una vez todas las manos juntas, dieron su grito de ánimo. Una vez se pusieron de acuerdo con los detalles, Lincoln y Clyde fueron a la cafetería por algo de desayunar, ante la vistas de la chicas.

"Eso fue mejor de lo esperado" comento Stella, viendo a los chicos corriendo al patio, un clásico atajo para la cafetería, a lo que Kat asintió.

"¿¡Escuchaste Ronnie?! ¡La pasaremos genial juntos!" Sid abrazo por los hombros a su mejor amiga, quien está igual de feliz, aunque esto era el plan general para pasar más tiempo con los chicos, obviamente cada una tenía sus propios planes.

A lo lejos, aun corriendo, Clyde vio la espalda de Lincoln "¿Lincoln?"

"No somos tan despistados, tú también te diste cuenta, son demasiadas coincidencias" empezó a hablar Lincoln "a veces desearía ser más denso y no comerme la cabeza con esto...son nuestras amigas y debemos hacerlas felices" Clyde miro esa sonrisa de lado, ambos estaban en una situación complicada jamás esperada, cansados por temas externos, sin embargo, hasta que esto se resolviera, darían lo mejor de sí mismos.

"Míralos, dejándonos afuera mientras ellos disfrutan su harem" dijo Rusty, espiándolos desde una esquina con Zach "ni quien los necesite, nosotros tres soportaremos la soledad ¿verdad Zach?...¿Zach?"

"No lo tomes a mal Rusty, si bien no conseguí salir con Kat el san Valentín, Zoey (panda hat QT) me hablo poco después, y tenemos una cita el viernes" comento Zach, un poco apenado, viendo de reojo como a Rusty se lo estaba llevado la ira.

"¡Al demonio! ¡Sólo vamos a la bodega por las pelotas que nos pidió el entrenador! ¡Seguro Liam no me abandonarán" grito el chico Spokes, para abrir de una patada la puerta de la bodega, sólo para quedar en shock, ese al fondo era Liam...¿¡besando a una belleza como Mollie en los labios?!

"Eh...Rusty, se toca la puerta" dijo Liam un poco molesto por la interrupción.

"¿¡Quien toca la puerta de una bodega?! ¿¡Y no se supone que Mollie estaba interesada en Lincoln?!" grito Rusty, mientras Zach seguía en el fondo, levantando los pulgares en señal de aprobación a Liam.

"Ugh, tan imbécil como siempre, sólo salí con Loud para saber un poco más de Liam, que haya participado en la paliza fue para unirme a la diversión...ahora largo, sólo tenemos diez minutos antes que acabe el receso"

"Perdón por la interrupción, sólo nos llevaremos esta bolsa de balones para la clase gimnasia" se disculpó Zach, llevándose la bolsa y a Rusty, quien estaba petrificado, cerrando la puerta para que su mejor tuviera intimidad con su novia. Los dramas de amor no sol exclusivos de Lincoln y Clyde.

Paso el tiempo, Lincoln tuvo que llevar a Lynn a cada de Jordán, aunque esta vez tenía una buena razón de no estar en casa, pues un nuevo concurso de bromas había salido, y como siempre, Luan necesitaba sujetos de prueba, seguro sus padres podían controlarla, pero también estaba el búnker de Lisa por cualquier emergencia, el hecho de que vaya Clyde es un plus según su hermana, claro, y Lola es la reina de la humildad.

Después de un lindo trayecto, con la nieve cayendo lentamente sobre el pueblo, llegaron a casa de Jordán, siendo recibidas por su hermana mayor Jenny, la ubicaba como amiga de Lori y Leni, incluso del grupo de las chicas que le vio modelar las ropas de Leni una vez.

"Ah, tú debes ser Lincoln Loud, mi hermanita no para de hablar de ti"

"¡Jenny! ¡Mejor vete a terminar de lavar la ropa!" le grito Jordán, toda avergonzada, empujando a su hermana al cuarto de servicio.

"Ahh, yo quería platicar con Linky" Jordán le cerró la puerta una vez la saco de la sala, dejando a un Lincoln sin palabras, mientras Lynn le sonreía de manera socarrona, su hermanito es todo un don Juan.

Una vez llegaron todos, empezaron a trabajar, incluso Lynn ayudo en algunos aspectos que había aprendió de la preparatoria, todo organizado por Lincoln y Clyde, quienes ayudaban en todo lo que podían, logrando completar los papeles y de paso, tener un buen tiempo entre todos.

"Chicos, deben ver esto" dijo Jenny, viendo la televisión con normalidad, hasta que un sonido interrumpió la transmisión, un aviso de servicio nacional de emergencia.

_**Se prevé que una fuerte tormenta de nieve afecte las áreas sur y oeste del estado de Michigan en durante la tarde de hoy hasta la mañana, la principales zonas afectadas son las localidad de Bay City, Lansing, Royalwoods, Jackson, y Detroit, favor de tomar sus precauciones, recordando que la I75 desde o rumbo a Toledo, Ohio, estará cerrada por hielo en la carretea, les sugerimos mantenerse informados y no salir a menos que sea una emergencia.**_

Kat abrió las cortinas, para ver efectivamente, una tormenta de nieve azotando muy fuerte afuera "oh no"

"Bien niños, calmados, aprovechen que aún tenemos señal para hablar con sus padres y decirles donde están y que están bien, usen WhatsApp, no sabemos si las línea telefónica están caídas" dijo Jenny con calma, mientras ella saca su teléfono para hablar con sus padres, al parecer su tiempo de niñera se había alargado.

Por fortuna, todos pudieron hablar con padres y familiares, ninguno estaba atrapado en la tormenta, sólo quedarían estancados aquí esta mañana, no sonaba tan mal, hasta que se fue la luz poco después, qué bueno que tenían chimenea para calentarse un poco.

Lincoln y Clyde se ofrecieron a traer las cobijas del cuarto de huéspedes para calentarse, pues Sid miraba esto del lado positivo, diciendo que esto era como una pijamada grupal inesperada. Una vez asegurado que no faltaban ninguna, ambos chicos de acostaron por un momento en la cama para descansar los brazos, combinando por el cansancio físico y un poco metal, cayeron dormidos, siendo Jenny quien los vio, al haberse tardado tanto, informándoles a la chicas. De ahí, Penélope opto por preguntar.

"Chicas, sé que todas nos apegamos a este plan para estar más tiempo con los chicos, que sea una competencia justa, y no sé si sea bueno preguntarlo, pero..."

"¿Quieres saber porque todas se enamoraron? Contar sus historias" aclaro Jenny, quien sintió la mirada de todas "no crean que son el primer grupo de amigas que compiten por el amor de un chico, yo también lo viví a su edad, se los digo por experiencia, ayuda bastante"

"Bueno...ya que no tenemos nada que hacer, y como los chicos ya se durmieron, no le veo nada de malo" dijo Ronnie Anne rascándose el brazo, un poco apenada por revelar ciertas cosas, pero si todas lo iban a hacer, también ella. Ajax, la mascota de los Rosato, disipo la tensión que parecía eterna, tirando un tazón de metal lleno de palomitas, luego limpiarían ese desastre. Ahora, la pregunta del millón.

"¿Quién quiere empezar?"

.

.

.

**A/N: Sip, este proyecto vuelve, espero les guste mi intento de humor, gracias por sus buenos comentarios, al igual que el malo, siempre es bueno saber en que puedes mejorar, aunque te deprimas por cinco minutos. Como notaran, cambien un poco las cosas, no me gustaba la idea de poner a Clyde como personaje secundario, así que le agregue un poco más de chicas a su harem, Sid Chang y Kat, una QT con poca fama, por ende, los primeros dos capítulos cambiaron un poco con estas dos, les recomiendo releer, aunque, Lynn tendrá el beneficio del protagonista con Ronnie Anne una vez terminen con las memorias, no serán tan largas, unas 3,000 a 5,000 palabras, pero será divertido escribirlas. Además, si bien Clyde no es el mejor personaje, solo he leído una historia harem de él, y técnicamente no califica, pues solo son Jordan y Cookie, cuando el harem es de 3 a más chicas o chicos**

**Otra cosa, esta semana participare en la Jordancoln week, dudo poder apegarme a hacer todo en una semana, pero daré mi granito de arena, la historia se llamará "hey, se te cayo tu moño azul" en obvia referencia al moño que usa Jordan en la cabeza. Así que si alguien se muere por saber el final del primer arco de "cadena de grietas" tendrá que esperar un poco mas**

**Perdón por no responder a sus comentarios, tengo el tiempo muy limitado, la próxima sin falta, lo juro. Por favor, dejen su impresión del capítulo, que le puedo agregar, mejorar, aunque de por si es complicado darles un balance a 12 personajes. _Ah, y lo más importante, pueden sugerir que chica quieren que empiece, tanto para las interesadas en Lincoln como con Clyde, usen su voto sabiamente_**

**Gracias por leer, kuna fuera.**

**Harem de Lincoln: Ronnie Anne, Girl Jordan, Paige, Cristina, Cookie**

**Harem de Clyde: Lynn jr, Penelope, Stella, Sid Chang, Kat**

**Parejas secundarias: LiamXMollie (porque yolo), ZachXZoey (Panda QT), y Rusty con la soledad**


End file.
